Franchir la ligne
by Milouu
Summary: S'il y a bien une chose dont Katniss est certaine, c'est qu'elle déteste Peeta. Du moins, elle le pense. AU. M pour sexe.
1. Chapter 1

A peine je passe la porte, il est là.

Assis tranquillement dans le fauteuil, entouré de ses amis, rigolant. Il prend une gorgée de sa bière puis explose de rire à une blague que vient de lui dire Finnick. Les deux midinettes à ses côtés le rient à leur tour.

Ohhhh, mais qu'est ce qu'on s'amuse avec Peeta Mellark. Il pince le nez d'une des deux idiotes et celle-ci rougit et rit en retour, d'un rire encore plus sonores et plus énervant.

Mais quel con.

La voix de Madge me tire de ma fixation: « Youhou, Katniss ? Tu viens, on va déposer nos manteaux ? »

« Ouais, ok. » Je grommelle. Nous montons les escaliers vers la chambre que Clove nous a désignée, que je devine être la sienne au moment même où je rentre. Il y a au moins une vingtaine de posters Twilight accrochés aux murs. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Edward est juste parfait » Je l'entends encore me soupirer pendant les cours de sciences. En tout cas, si il y en a bien un qui ne l'est pas, parfait, c'est Peeta Mellark. Rien que le nom. Pee-ta. Peetaaaa. Je veux dire, même sa mère ne devait pas l'aimer beaucoup pour lui donner ce nom.

Je ris d'un rire mauvais à ma blague personnelle lorsque je sens le regard de Madge peser sur moi.

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi, quoi ? » Me répond t-elle. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton humeur changer du tout au tout lorsque tu l'as aperçu ? » Elle fait un signe de tête vers le rez-de-chaussée où Peeta se situe. « Ne commence pas Everdeen, s'il te plait. » Elle soupire. « Tu ne pourrais pas juste … ignorer sa présence ? »

« Je peux essayer, bien sûr. » Je lui réponds avec mièvrerie. « Le problème c'est que c'est presque impossible. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire fort, parler fort, monopoliser l'attention de tout le monde et de faire son malin. Il est partout ! » Je lève les bras avec énervement avant de les faire retomber sur mes hanches. « Comment fait-on pour éviter une présence omniprésente ? »

« T'exagères pas, là ? » Me répond Madge qui regarde ses derniers messages sur son portable avant de le ranger. Je fais non de la tête. « En tout cas, moi, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il est partout comme tu dis. Y'a que toi et ton obsession qui voient ça. »

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues: « Je ne le suis pas ! Je ne suis pas obsédée ! »

Madge esquisse un petit sourire avant de redescendre rejoindre les invités dans le salon: « Ouais, ouais » me répond t-elle.

Je la rattrape au milieu des escaliers: « Je ne le suis pas ! » Je m'exclame. Madge se retourne:

« Baisse d'un ton Everdeen, si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde entende à quel point tu n'es pas obsédée par Peeta Mellark. » Elle enchaine avant que je puisse répondre: « Et en ce qui concerne … Comment tu as dis ? La monopolisation de « tout le monde » ? » Me dit t-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. « Je ne pense pas qu'il monopolise qui que ce soit. Je crois plutôt que les gens s'intéresse à lui parce que … Surprise ! Il est actuellement sympa. »

Je grogne ouvertement à ses propos et claque mes deux mains sur ma figure avant de la frotter.

« Essaye de t'en souvenir, ok ? » Rit-elle. « Allez » Elle me donne une claque sur les fesses. « Viens t'amuser bébé. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux anonymes: Cette fic va se dérouler sur plusieurs chapitres, oui :) Et attention pour ceux qui n'aimeraient pas le lemon, cette fic est marquée M pour sexe. **

**Si vous avez une quelconque question sur cette fic ou si vous voulez juste discuter THG, vous pouvez venir sur mon tumblr: bbmadeleine (point) tumblr (point) com**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Malgré mes premières impressions, je m'amuse. Réellement.

Gale est arrivé vers 22h, une demi-heure après nous, ce qui m'a soulagée. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui pour passer du bon temps. Thresh a invité Clove à bouger ses fesses sur la piste de danse, sa mince carrure semble être encore plus petite si possible face au géant qu'est Thresh, mais regarder mes deux amis se déhancher me fait sourire.

La fête bat son plein et tout le monde semble s'éclater. Quelques invités surprise se sont pointés, dont Cato, l'ex de Clove, mais celle-ci est trop bourrée pour objecter.

Gale est en train de me montrer quelques vidéos sur internet – un petit chien qui danse la salsa – et, bien malgré moi, je rigole avec lui.

« Regarde sa petite queue qui gigote ... » Pointe Gale sur l'écran.

« Wo wo wo, les gars ! » S'exclame une voix derrière nous, ce qui nous fait nous retourner brusquement. « Je sais que c'est la fête, qu'on se lâche mais … » Il se penche et murmure « C'est vraiment pas le moment de regarder des petites queues gigoter, si tu veux mon avis » Il me fait un clin d'œil.

Gale lui donne une bourrade et Finnick prend une chaise pour regarder ce que Gale appelle: « Le truc le plus hilarant jamais vu ». Ce qu'il faut savoir avec Gale c'est que ce mec est complétement accro aux vidéos Youtube et que chaque semaine il a une nouveauté « encore plus drôle qu'avant ».

Une fois la vidéo de Gale terminé, celui se frotte le ventre avec de dire: « j'vais m'chercher une petite bière. » Il se lève et me laisse seule avec Finnick.

« Salut étrangère » Me dit-il sur un ton dragueur.

« Étrangère ? » Je lève les yeux au ciel. « Merci, ça fait trois ans qu'on est dans le même lycée »

« Tu devrais arrêter cette mauvaise habitude tout de suite Everdeen, si tu veux mon avis », râle t-il en pointant du doigt mon regard. Je lève un sourcil. « Pas avec moi. »

Il reprend une gorgée de sa boisson - vodka orange, il me semble – puis reprend:

« Je dis étrangère parce que ça fait au moins, quoi ? Trois mois qu'on a pas réellement parlé toi et moi ? » Il me lance un regard plein de reproches et je sens monter ma gêne.

J'adore Finnick. Le problème c'est qu'il est le meilleur ami de Peeta. Ils doivent se connaître depuis la plus petite enfance, jouaient ensemble à la balançoire étant petits. Bien que j'aimerais trainer avec Finnick un peu plus, je ne sais pas comment faire ça sans me confronter à Peeta.

Je sais bien que ça nous éloigne et j'en suis désolée. J'ai connu Finnick en Première, dans le cours de technologie de Monsieur Beetee et ça n'a pas tout de suite collé entre nous. Finnick a toujours été assez sûr de lui – c'est un euphémisme - et ça ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Mais je me suis également vite rendue compte que c'était l'une des personnes les plus gentilles de ce lycée. Il est le seul à avoir défendu Annie face aux moqueries incessantes des deux gros lourdeaux Cato et Marvel.

« Ouais » Je marmonne, gênée. Je déchiquette l'étiquette de ma bière pour me trouver une occupation. « Suis désolée. »

Je n'ose pas le regarder et je fixe ma bouteille, la trouvant soudainement passionnante. Je l'entends soupirer:

« Écoute, je suis pas bête Everdeen, ok ? Ça m'embête que mes amis ne se supportent pas. Je ne comprends pas. » Je ressens un drôle de pincement au cœur en pensant à ce que Peeta a pu dire sur moi.

Soudain, la stéréo s'arrête. Nous relevons la tête juste à temps pour voir Clove monter sur une chaise, essayant tant bien que mal de dépasser tout le monde.

« Plus de danse ! Mes voisins ont appelé et ils préviennent la police si on arrête pas le bruit tout de suite ! »

Ses paroles sont suivis d'un « Ohh » de déception de la part de tous les invités. Je regarde Thresh, affalé sur le canapé, en sueur. Il n'a pas attendu l'intervention de Clove pour s'arrêter de gesticuler. Lui qui est habituellement muet comme une tombe marmonne quelque chose, les yeux dans le vide, semblant se parler à lui-même. Finnick et moi nous regardons avant d'exploser de rire. Thresh bourré est très rare à voir. Et par conséquence, très drôle également.

Soudain, j'aperçois la petite carrure de Clove fondre la masse pour foncer droit sur nous.

« Venez, on va jouer à la bouteille ! »

Presque aussitôt, elle me tire par la main jusqu'à une pièce qu'elle ferme à clé après que Finnick et moi soyons rentrés. J'aperçois Gale, Madge, deux gars du lycée dont la tête me dit quelque chose, cette peste de Glimmer et … Lui.

Clove pose une bouteille au centre du cercle formé par les autres -oh, d'accord, j'ai compris !. Merde, y'a pas moyen.

Je rouvre la porte et sort de la pièce. J'entends Clove dire quelque chose mais n'ayant aucune envie de me retourner, je monte rapidement à l'étage.

J'attrape mon sac et mon manteau lorsque Clove et Madge arrivent dans la chambre également.

« Hey, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? » Me dit Clove « tu vas pas partir comme ça ? »

« Franchement je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de partir. En plus demain je travaille tôt. » Ce n'est même pas un mensonge, je travaille tous les dimanche matins au cinéma de ma ville. Je me félicite mentalement d'avoir une excuse qui tient la route.

« Non mais tu peux pas ! » S'écrie t-elle. « Tu vois bien qu'on est en infériorité numérique en bas, non ? C'est pas le moment de nous laisser sur le carreau. »

Madge ne dit rien, les bras croisés, appuyée contre la porte. Elle sait pourquoi je suis partie. Outre le jeu stupide, merci bien, je n'ai aucune envie de prendre le risque de me frotter à Mellark.

« Si on est pas assez de filles, on pourra pas jouer. » renchérit Clove.

« Clove » Je soupire « c'est même pas un jeu ce truc. C'est une excuse bidon pour embrasser des gars. »

« Ouais et alors ? » Elle hausse les épaules. « Tous les moyens sont bons. A la guerre comme à la guerre ma vieille ! »

J'ouvre grand les yeux « Et attends, tu veux embrasser qui alors ? » Madge pouffe de rire dans son coin.

« Me faire Darius, voyons ! » S'exclame Clove ! Darius .. Ah le gars dont la tête me disait quelque chose. Un beau rouquin. Je rigole quand même:

« C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie ? »

« J'ai réalisé qu'il était temps d'arrêter de lire des fanfictions et de passer à l'attaque ma vieille. Marre de me toucher en pensant à un personnage fictif. Je veux me faire mordre moi aussi » Ok, chose dont je suis à 100% sûre: Clove est complétement bourrée.

J'entends un rire de cochon et regarde Madge qui a du mal à contenir son fou rire. Je ne sais pas si c'est Clove ou le fou rire contenu de ma meilleure amie mais celui-ci est contagieux et je me surprends moi même à ne plus savoir m'arrêter.

Clove semble exaspérée par nos réactions: « Ok ! Adios amigos puisque c'est comme ça ! »

Elle tourne les talons et dévale les escaliers avec un air faussement outragé. Elle n'oublie tout de même pas avant de partir de vérifier dans le miroir si oui ou non ses seins sont bien mis en valeur dans son soutif push up.

Madge et moi sommes affalées sur le lit, calmées, lorsque Madge pointe du doigt un poster d'Edward accroché au plafond. Le fou rire reprend de plus belle et Madge hoquète « Il y … en a … vraiment partout. »

Une fois réellement calmée, Madge se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard style maman poule. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Mes deux mains s'affalent sur mon visage que je frotte vigoureusement, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose me gêne.

« T'as vraiment envie de partir là ? » Je n'ai pas besoin de voir Madge pour comprendre qu'elle est déçue.

« Ouais t'inquiète pas » Je me redresse « Je commence vraiment à fatiguer en plus. » Elle lève un sourcil. « Excuse moi, ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui t'es fait un marathon de vidéos youtube spéciales Gale » Je lui rétorque, les mains sur les hanches.

Je pars et fais la bise aux quelques personnes à qui j'ai parlé ce soir. De toute façon la soirée est en train de dégénérer quelque peu et Clove s'embrouille avec un des invités qui veut augmenter le son.

Je pars enfin, respire un grand bol d'air avant de marcher pour rejoindre le bus. Mais lorsque j'arrive à l'arrêt, j'aperçois Mellark. Je contemple rapidement l'idée de rester discrètement cachée dans un buisson en attendant qu'il prenne le prochain bus. Mais pas le temps de se retourner car, déjà, ses yeux se posent sur moi et il m'envoie un sourire suffisant.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous nous toisons pendant quelques instants. Moi froidement, lui avec un petit sourire sur le côté.

« Ravie de te voir, Everdeen. » me dit-il avec un ton sarcastique. Oh, le sarcasme, moi aussi je sais faire:

« La même Mellark. Tu sais à quel point ta présence réchauffe mon cœur. »

Il détourne la tête mais je peux voir ses épaules se secouer. Il se marre, le connard ! Je croise les bras, déterminée à ne pas perdre la face. Lorsqu'il se retourne enfin, c'est pour me lancer un regard appuyé et rajouter:

« Alors rayon de soleil, tu as quitté la fête ? »

« Je suis venue t'illuminer de ma présence. Et toi ? »

« J'ai d'autres choses à faire. » me répond t-il de son air suffisant. Qu'est ce que je donnerai pour lui mettre une petit claque, là tout de suite.

« Oh, quoi ? » Je fais semblant de regarder ma montre et renchérit: « C'est l'heure de la rediffusion d'Hollywood Girls, c'est ça ? Oh ! » Je porte ma main à mon cœur et prend mon air le plus consterné: « Tu crois que Cindy et Kevin vont se remettre ensemble ? »

« T'as l'air bien au courant pour quelqu'un qui ne regarde pas, tu ne trouves pas ? » Je sens mes joues se réchauffer sous son regard accusateur. Il se gratte la barbe, prétendant se poser réellement la question.

Ok, j'ai peut être regardé l'épisode l'autre jour. Mais c'est Prim qui est complétement à fond dans l'émission, et moi je suis trop polie pour lui demander de zapper. Et ça passe à 17h30, pendant mon gouter, je fais quoi sinon en mangeant ?

Il me lance à nouveau ce regard prétentieux. Ah, rien qu'une petite claque …

Voyant qu'il m'a piégée, il ne peut s'empêcher de renchérir:

« Ah, la grande Katniss Everdeen s'abaisse à regarder des émissions de télé réalité ! » Il lève les mains au ciel. « C'est la fin les amis ! La fin est proche ! »

Deux voisins passent dans la rue pendant qu'il crie et nous regardent étrangement. Mortifiée, j'attrape Peeta par le col.

« Arrête ton cinéma ! » Étrangement, il m'obéit immédiatement. Je refuse de me tortiller sous son regard inquisiteur mais c'est plus fort que moi. Son corps est prêt du mien, trop prêt. Je peux sentir son odeur … de la cannelle.

Il se penche et sa bouche effleure mon oreille: « Et sinon quoi ? »

J'ai envie de le pousser, de lui coller une gifle mais, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, je ne le fais pas. Son air très sérieux ne fait qu'agrandir mon malaise.

« Hum, Everdeen, sinon quoi ? » Il chuchote encore et cette fois ses lèves caressent presque mes oreilles: « Tu vas tourner les talons, faire la boude ? »

Mes oreilles sont chaudes, je ne sais pas très bien si c'est à cause de notre situation compromettante ou sa bouche, ou … ma gêne, ou … sa bouche. Ou sa bouche ... Oh, sa bouche ! Son souffle chatouille mon lobe, mes yeux se ferment pendant qu'une chaleur se diffuse en moi. Attend, qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ?

« Je n'ai plus 14 ans, je ne boude pas. » Je me vexe mais ma voix sonne beaucoup moins ferme que je ne l'espérais.

« Oh, et qu'est ce que c'était tout à l'heure alors ? Hum ? » Je le hais de contrôler le ton de sa voix si bien. Je sens mes mains qui commencent à trembler. « Quand Madame ne veut pas jouer à la bouteille, elle tourne les talons et s'en va sans dire un mot. C'est pas de la boude, ça ? »

Mon sang recommence à bouillir dans mes veines et je m'apprête à lui rétorquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lorsque sa bouche descend un peu plus bas jusqu'à effleurer mon cou avant de remonter:

« Hum … A moins que tu avais peur de m'embrasser c'est ça ? »

« Absolument pas. » Je lui rétorque en vitesse. Ma voix semble avoir gagné en assurance mais ce n'est toujours pas ça.

Il s'écarte de moi et rigole: « Ouais, ouais, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

« Absolument. Pas. » J'insiste et ma voix est ferme et grave subitement. Il continue à s'écarter tout en riant et bientôt la chaleur de son souffle quitte mon cou. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend. Peut être que je dois lui prouver quelque chose. Ou peut être que je dois me prouver quelque chose. Ou peut être à cause de l'état d'excitation dans lequel il m'a mise en effleurant mon oreille. Oui, c'est surement à cause des hormones d'adolescente de 17 ans.

Dans tous les cas, j'attrape sa chemise par le col et le tire vers moi. Nos bouches se collent et je l'entends gémir; il ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne recule pas pour autant mais reste paralysé. J'en profite pour l'embrasser de plus belle tout en prenant une poignée de ses magnifiques cheveux -de belles boucles blondes qui retombent sur son front- et de les tirer doucement. Il gémit encore.

Il s'écarte rapidement, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis chuchote d'une voix roque: « Putain, Katniss. ». Ses deux mains encadrent mon visage et il ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre avant de fondre sur moi. Le bout de ma langue effleure sa bouche dans une demande silencieuse et il ouvre la sienne en réponse. Ses mains descendent, caressent ma nuque, ma clavicule, mes épaules, ma taille qu'il serre de ses deux grandes mains.

Je presse ma poitrine contre son torse et il rapproche mes hanches des siennes. Putain. Je peux sentir son érection contre mon ventre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me frotter contre lui, cherchant à me soulager comme je peux. Il grogne très bas et me pousse légèrement pour me coller contre le panneau d'affichage du bus. Il me soulève et mes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui – putain, je le sens encore mieux.

Il semble que je ne peux pas m'arrêter, je continue à me frotter sans gêne contre lui pendant que mes mains caressent son dos. Elles descendent jusqu'au bas du tee shirt, s'enfilent en dessous. Je pose mes deux mains à plat sur la peau nue de son dos. Je peux sentir ses muscles bouger pendant qu'il me tient les jambes et se frotte à moi en même temps.

Sa main gauche quitte ma cuisse et il fait reposer mon poids sur sa main droite tout en me collant contre l'arrêt de bus -heureusement que je suis légère. Sa main remonte jusqu'à se positionner sous mon sein, semblant demander l'autorisation. J'arque mon dos en permission. Sa bouche quitte la mienne et il respire bruyamment dans le creux de mon cou. Je sens alors sa langue dans le creux de mon cou -je gémis, fort – Putain ! Elle remonte jusqu'à mon oreille puis il prend le lobe dans sa bouche avant de le sucer. Sa main se pose sur mon sein et j'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux, tirant encore plus fort dessus en réponse.

« Katniss » Il murmure, mais ne rajoute rien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me cambrer encore plus contre lui.

Nous nous faisons soudainement éclairés par les deux feux d'une voiture qui passe. Une fille blonde passe sa tête par la fenêtre de la voiture et s'écrie:

« Hey ! Trouvez vous une chambre ! »

Nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre immédiatement. Séparés de quelques pas, nous n'osons pas nous regarder. Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? Je pose mes deux mains sur mon visage puis le frotte fort en grognant: « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

Je sens le regard de Peeta se poser sur moi, mais étrangement, il ne parle toujours pas. J'ose lui lancer un regard à travers mes doigts. Son air abasourdi et perdu me fait rire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Mellark a l'air aussi bête.

Mon rire semble le secouer car il me regarde tout d'un air mauvais. Je décide de prendre les choses en main avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche:

« Bon, ben voilà, tu vois bien que je m'en fiche de t'embrasser. » Je tourne les talons et fait semblant de regarder les horaires de bus au panneau, tout en essayant de cacher ma respiration bruyante. Il arrive quand ce bus d'ailleurs ?

« Tu t'en fiches ? Tu es sérieuse là ? » S'énerve Peeta derrière moi. Je prétends toujours avoir mieux à faire que de lui accorder de l'attention.

C'est à son tour de rire face à mon silence. Il se plante devant moi, les deux bras croisés sur la poitrine et son sourire satisfait est de retour.

« J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un qui s'en fichait, pour qui ce baiser n'a rien fait, se tortillerait comme tu l'as fais. » Il me lance un regard lourd de sous-entendus et je sens mes joues rosir.

« Ça s'appelle simuler, espèce d'idiot, c'est ce que toutes tes conquêtes se sentent obligées de faire pour ne pas te décevoir » Je rétorque. « Toi, par contre, tu as du avoir du mal à simuler ça » Lui dis-je en pointant du doigt son entre-jambe.

Je vois les oreilles de Peeta devenir rouges – Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible – et il s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose lorsque nous entendons des cris derrière nous:

« Woo ! Peeta, Katniss ! » S'exclame Finnick qui nous rejoint en courant. « Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

Derrière lui trottinent Darius et Machin (son nom pour l'instant, tant que je ne connais pas son vrai) en pleine conversation. Je réponds à Finnick du tac-o-tac pour ne pas qu'ils ressentent la tension sous-jacente:

« Tu vois bien que je m'apprête à voyager dans l'espace temps à bord du tardis. »

Finnick s'arrête et me regarde comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser de mon cou. Je souffle, désabusée et Peeta répond à ma place:

« Le tardis, Finnick. Doctor Who, l'extra terrestre de la race des Seigneurs du Temps qui prend des formes humaines ? » Je me retourne vers lui, surprise qu'il regarde Doctor Who. Je le voyais plutôt fan d'Arnold Schwarzenegger, à collectionner les affiches Terminator et de Conan le Barbare.

Finnick regarde Peeta comme si maintenant c'était lui qui avait un double membre quelque part. _Il n'a pas besoin d'être doublement membré avec ce qu'il a déjà._ Merde, qu'est ce que je viens de penser ? Trahison cérébrale.

« C'était une blague Finnick » Je commence à perdre patience. « Je suis devant un arrêt de bus, avec toutes mes affaires avec moi, qu'est ce que je peux bien faire à part attendre celui-ci pour rentrer chez moi ? »

« J'sais pas, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes partis quand même. Aucun de vous n'a pensé à regarder les horaires au préalable ? » Finnick lève un sourcil dans notre direction.

Je marmonne quelque chose entre mes dents, histoire de faire semblant de répondre quelque chose mais la vérité c'est que j'ai rien à dire. J'aurais effectivement du regarder les horaires avant.

A ce moment là arrive le bus et nous montons tous les cinq dans le bus. Les quatre garçons s'installent au devant, moi à l'arrière, et Finnick me lance un regard plein de regrets. Il fait un geste de sa main signifiant « tu veux que je vienne ? ». Je secoue ma tête en souriant et j'agite mon Iphone. Je suis très bien seule avec mes écouteurs. Il me sourit et se retourne vers ses potes.

J'allume mon Iphone et essaye de me concentrer sur la musique et pas sur ce qu'il s'est passé i peine 10 minutes, devant cet arrêt de bus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer quelques regards en leur direction.

Peeta semble jouer avec le téléphone portable de Finnick sans faire attention à ses amis. J'entends Darius soupirer: « Il fallait vraiment que je me casse le plus vite possible ». Finnick se marre, sa tête dodelinant sur le côté, pendant que Machin lui donne une bourrade amicale dans le dos.

Je détourne le regard et essaye de me concentrer sur ma musique, augmentant le volume pour ne pas avoir à entendre leur conversation. _Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe ? _Je fredonne cette insupportable chanson en boucle, comptant sur son pouvoir obsédant pour ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce foutu refrain.

Mon portable vibre, Madge veut surement savoir si je suis déjà rentrée. Pourtant l'écran affiche 'Finnick'. Je lui lance un regard avant d'ouvrir le message mais aucun des garçons ne fait attention à moi.

« Tu as raison. Tu n'as pas aimé ça, tu as adoré. »

_Peeta._


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahhh, je suis morte."

Je m'affale de ton mon corps sur le canapé. Il est 13h, j'ai passé la matinée a travailler et je n'ai plus une once de force en moi.

"Non, tu ne l'es pas" répond Prim, pragmatique. Assise sur le canapé sur lequel je viens de me jeter, elle a les yeux rivés sur je ne sais quelle émission débile encore.

"Alors je vais l'être bientôt ! Prim je me sens mourir ! Prim ! J'ai besoin de manger. Maintenant ! S'il te plaît Prim .."

"Shhhht" elle me lance un regard lourd de reproches. "Je veux savoir si Jennifer va pardonner à Brandon."

Je la regarde d'un air accablé, les yeux grands ouverts comme un cocker. Elle ne daigne même pas m'accorder un regard de plus. Je soupire et me traîne vers la cuisine. Finie l'époque ou elle me préparait a manger, gloussant à mes gémissements de douleur. Elle aimait ça avant, jouer à l'infirmière en me guérissant à l'aide de sandwichs jambon-beurre.

Mais maintenant Prim est une ado et elle ne prétend plus, les études d'infirmière c'est pour bientôt. Et fini les sandwichs jambon-beurre par la même occasion.

Les frigos sont presque vides depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Prim et moi avons improvisé quelques repas tant que nous pouvions mais ce n'est plus possible de retarder l'échéance encore plus longtemps. Tenir encore quelques jours sans pain ou pizza est faisable mais il n'y a pas moyen que je survive à cette existence injuste sans mes oreos.

Et comme il nous est impossible de compter sur notre mère qui travaille plus de la moitié de son temps à l'hôpital, nous avons dû bouger nos fesses jusqu'au supermarché. Nous voilà donc au SeamMarket à 18h30, poussant un cadi dans les rayons, elle en superbe petite robe à fleur et moi avec mon superbe jogging déchiré. Et dire que je rate mon épisode des « Chtis à Sanghai » pour ça.

« Cassoulet ? » Me demande Prim en m'agitant une boite de conserve sous le nez.

« Bwah », je lui réponds en fronçant le nez.

« J'sais pas moi, choisis quelque chose qui change des pâtes. »

« Prends une sauce tomate. » J'hausse les épaules.

« Katniss. » Elle me lance un regard qui traduit très bien à quel point je la fatigue. « De la sauce avec des pâtes, c'est_ toujours_ des pâtes. »

« Ok, décide alors, me demande pas. J'vais chercher le lait. »

Je passe entre les rayons avant de tourner dans celui des boissons. Je m'arrête devant le nombre de bouteilles de lait qui s'étalent devant moi. C'est quoi la différence entre lait demi-écrémé et écrémé tout court ?

Je suis en train de ruminer mon choix cornélien lorsque j'entends des voix à côté de moi. L'une d'entre elles est clairement celle de Marvel. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un regard en coin: Marvel, Cato, Peeta et Thresh sont en train de rire au rayon alcool. Merde. Je suis tout d'un coup très consciente de ma tenue: un vieux jogging, un chignon mal fait au sommet de mon crâne et un tee shirt Adidas. Au moins ce tee shirt décolleté met en valeur le peu de poitrine que j'ai.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Je m'en fiche de savoir si oui ou non ma poitrine est montrée sous son plus beau jour. Complètement.

Je détourne la tête en espérant qu'ils ne m'aient pas vue. Je prends n'importe quelle bouteille de lait avant de m'en aller le plus silencieusement possible.

« Hey, Katniss ! » Et merde.

Je me retourne de façon nonchalante vers Finnick qui cours vers moi, alors qu'à l'intérieur, je suis tout sauf nonchalante.

« Ouaip, salut Finn. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Me demande t-il. J'agite ma bouteille de lait sous son nez.

« Ben, comme tu vois, les courses. »

A ce moment, j'aperçois Peeta marcher tranquillement vers nous deux. Je fais de mon mieux pour faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

« On va chez Cato ce soir, t'es de la partie ? » Me propose Finnick. Il me sourit avec entrain et je lui rends son sourire.

Cela fait deux, trois années que Cato fait des soirées chez lui le dimanche soir. Ses parents choisissent ce jour pour aller au restaurant en couple et faire perdurer la flamme, quelque chose comme ça d'après Finnick. Les sorties du dimanche soir ne sont pas trop mon truc, alors en général j'évite. Je me suis sentie obligée d'y aller quelques fois lorsque Clove et Cato sortaient ensemble mais depuis leur rupture, je n'ai jamais remis un pied chez lui. Je sais que Madge y va encore régulièrement par contre.

« Mmh » Je réponds, à court d'arguments. Je tripote une bouteille d'Orangina sur l'étagère; faisant semblant de considérer l'acheter. Je peux voir dans ma vision périphérique que Peeta est maintenant juste derrière Finnick. « Sais pas trop » Je rajoute.

Je me décide à regarder Peeta furtivement – Il est penché sur l'étagère et ne me regarde pas, en tout cas pas dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont fixés sur ma poitrine. Oh.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, m'ayant probablement aperçu le reluquer. Nos regards se croisent et pendant un instant, je pense qu'il va me lancer son habituel sourire suffisant. Mais au contraire, il m'adresse un sourire qui paraît si gentil, si sincère, avec une légère touche de timidité, que je sens une chaleur inattendue monter en moi.

Finnick me regarde bizarrement avant de se retourner et d'apercevoir Peeta. Son ton de voix est suspicieux lorsqu'il lui demande: « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Peeta ? »

Peeta rougit – chose rare – avant de retrouver son flegme habituel: « Marvel demande Vodka ou Martini ? »

« Vodka » lui répond automatiquement Finnick « Tu sais très bien que je hais le Martini. »

« Oh, on sait jamais. » Peeta hausse les épaules avant de partir choisir sa bouteille. Il passe devant Finnick puis devant moi et je sens sa main m'effleurer les fesses. La seconde suivante, il a disparu dans un autre rayon.

« Bon. » Reprend Finnick, aveugle à ce qu'il vient juste de se produire. Moi je ne le suis vraiment pas. « J'suppose que ça veut dire non, comme d'hab. On se voit lundi ? »

Il commence à se retourner et je lui crie presque « Attend ! Ok, c'est ok, je viendrai. »

« Vraiment ? » Me demande Finnick, déconcerté.

« Ouais, ouais, pourquoi pas. » J'essaye de joeur la nonchalance mais je ne suis pas aussi bonne que Peeta à ce petit jeu. Qu'est ce qu'il me prend au juste ? J'ai vraiment perdu la boule ces derniers temps.

« Ok » Me répond Finnick. Il a toujours cet air abasourdi aux premiers abords, puis la joie à l'idée que je les rejoigne ce soir lui fait regagner sa bonne humeur habituelle. « Oublie pas de ramener ta bouteille ! » Me dit-il avant de me taper sur les fesses.

C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'une main d'homme rentre en contact avec mon postérieur. Pourtant, la sensation de cette fessée n'a rien à voir avec l'effet que m'a procuré l'effleurement des doigts de Peeta.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis avec Madge devant chez Cato. Mes doigts ne cessent de courir le long de ma jupe. Celle-ci est bien plus courte que celle que je porte d'habitude. Je l'avais acheté sur un coup de tête il y a quelques mois mais n'avait encore jamais eu le courage, ni l'envie de la mettre.

Mais ce n'est pas réellement la jupe en elle-même qui me bloque à sonner chez Cato. C'est le tanga noir en dentelle que j'ai mis en dessous. Si ma jupe se soulève juste un peu et que quiconque le voit …

« C'était surement une mauvaise idée » Je rumine.

Madge se rit de moi: « Elle est super ta jupe, Katniss, t'inquiète. »

Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire ce qui se trouve en dessous de ma jupe. Elle me poserait des questions, me demandant pourquoi j'ai mis ça si je suis si mal à l'aise dedans. Et moi-même je ne suis pas prête à connaître la réponse.

Nous sonnons chez Cato. Celui-ci nous ouvre, tout sourire. Il est seulement 21h30 et il est visiblement déjà bourré. Génial, ça donne le ton de la soirée.

Je cherche quelques visages familiers et retrouve les même personnes que d'habitude. Des filles du lycée, Gale devant le PC, Finnick en train de faire le malin devant une petite rousse. Thresh affalé sur le canapé, regardant les scores d'un match à la télé. Tous mes amis sont là – Clove ne venant plus chez Cato depuis leur séparation – et pourtant je continue à scanner du regard la pièce.

Puis je sens un regard sur ma nuque. Je me retourne brièvement. Peeta est en pleine conversation avec Delly Cartwright, la belle blonde pulpeuse du lycée, mais il me fixe avec attention. Ses yeux descendent jusqu'à ma jupe. Il lève un sourcil, se retourne brièvement vers Delly qui semble lui réclamer son attention. Celle-ci cherche quelque chose dans son sac et je m'apprête à me retourner lorsqu'il me regarde à nouveau. Il soulève son verre tout en lançant un regard appuyé sur ma jupe, l'air de dire: « Félicitations pour la jupe, Everdeen. »

Connard.

Rouge d'embarras, de colère ou je ne sais quel autre sentiment, je me retourne pour chercher Madge du regard. Elle n'est nul part, ce qui me saoule franchement parce qu'à ce genre de soirée, elle est ma « sécurité ». Ma sécurité pour ne pas me laisser seule lorsque je ne suis pas franchement à l'aise. Histoire d'éviter, je ne sais pas, de faire office de poteau dans la salle comme je le fais maintenant.

Je me dirige alors vers ma sécurité numéro deux, Gale, mais il est absorbé par son écran d'ordinateur et je commence à m'ennuyer sérieusement.

« Je te jure, » Me dit-il « il faut que je retrouve cette vidéo. Le titre était en anglais, donc je sais plus trop ... »

J'hoche la tête mais je ne l'écoute plus vraiment. J'entends alors des rires graves derrière moi: Peeta, Finnick, Glimmer et Cato sont en train de jouer au mini babyfoot. Delly semble servir de cheerleader à Peeta, sautant sur place à chaque fois qu'il marque un but, ses seins bougeant au rythme de ses bonds. Il se retourne vers elle et lui passe un bras autour du cou, riant tout en la regardant.

J'éclate alors de rire furieusement et attrape l'avant-bras de Gale. Celui-ci me lance un regard qui traduit son incompréhension totale à ma soudaine attitude. Même moi, j'ai plutôt honte.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? » Me demande t-il.

« C'est juste … ton attitude. Tu sais. » Je tortille ma tresse des doigts, tout en évitant son regard. « Ces vidéos et tout. Voilà, voilà. Tu veux une bière ? »

Il lève les sourcils puis soulève ses épaules. « Ouaip. Ramène Everdeen. » S'il y a bien un truc qui peut faire oublier Gale quoique ce soit, c'est une petit bière.

Je m'échappe dans la cuisine, passant devant la bande du babyfoot au passage. Je prends le soin de les ignorer. Mon visage a rougi de mon humiliation avec Gale, à l'idée que Peeta ait pu en être témon et la vue de Peeta et de la blonde à son bras me donne la nausée.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, j'ouvre le frigo. Plusieurs sortes de bières sont empilées devant mes yeux et je suis incapable d'en choisir une. Je me passe une main sur le visage. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Ça n'a jamais été mon genre de ne pas savoir quelle bière choisir. J'ai toujours été directe. Lorsque je prends une bière, je sais quelle bière je veux, à chaque fois. Il n'y a pas d'hésitation, de moments gênants. C'est pas moi ça. C'est pas moi de me prendre la tête comme ça. C'est pas moi.

Je suis posée contre le comptoir de la cuisine, les mains sur le visage lorsque j'entends des pas dans la cuisine. Je lève ma tête pour voir Peeta rentrer. Il a sué et ses parfaites boucles blondes collent un peu à mon front. Je grogne ouvertement.

« Sympa l'accueil. » Il me lance. Il a perdu le sourire qu'il avait en rentrant, remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

« T'es là pourquoi ? » Je lui réponds. Il s'arrête légèrement et me lance un regard indéchiffrable.

« Une bière, à ton avis ? » Me répond-il, mais il a perdu de sa vivacité naturel.

Il se penche sur le frigo et choisit une bière rapidement. Sa façon de prendre la bouteille, une main penchée sur le rebord, ses genoux pliés, son corps en équilibre. Ses fesses, moulées dans ce jean. La façon dont ses muscles bougent sous son tee shirt lorsqu'il tend la main. Tout m'énerve chez lui.

Mais le pire, c'est la façon dont il prend cette putain de bière. Il est évident qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait, sans hésitation. Le contraste entre nos deux comportements me frappe. Je suis en train de perdre la tête. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il se relève et cherche le décapsuleur. Il balaie la pièce du regard avant de remarquer que celui-ci est posé derrière moi.

« Passe moi le décapsuleur, s'il te plait. » Étrangement son ton est calme, éteint.

Mais à ce moment là, ça m'est complètement égal. Je suis en colère et cette sensation m'envahit et m'empêche de penser clairement. Son flegme ne fait que renforcer ce sentiment. Ce n'est pas juste. Je veux qu'il soit dans le même état que moi.

« Non. » Je réponds.

Il lève un sourcil. Puis rigole, ce qui redouble encore le feu qui monte en moi. « Qu'est ce qui te prend, hein ? »

« Et toi, qu'est ce qui te prend ? » J'explose littéralement, ma voix grave et venimeuse. « Ça t'a amusé de m'embrasser l'autre jour, à l'arrêt ? De m'effleurer les fesses, au supermarché ? » Je délire carrément mais ça m'est égal. « Tu crois que c'est drôle, tu crois que, que .. que j'en ai envie peut être ? »

Ses yeux sont exorbités sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas … » Il passe ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. « C'est toi qui m'as embrassé, je te rappelle ! »

Ma voix vire dans les aigus: « C'était juste pour te prouver quelque chose ! Mais sache que j'en ai rien à faire de ton petit jeu. Je te déteste, tu comprends ça ? »

Je le vois flancher, son regard se pose sur le parquet. Pendant un bref instant, je ressens un sentiment amer – du remord ? Son air meurtri me met mal à l'aise et je continue mon monologue.

« Je suis pas là pour jouer. Je ne suis pas une de tes minettes. Retourne draguer Delly, je suis sure qu'elle va adorer. »

Il lève les yeux vers moi, surpris. Puis je vois enfin ce que j'attendais depuis le début. De la colère.

« Quoi ? Delly ? Tu parles de la fille avec qui j'ai passé toute mon enfance ? » Il lève ses mains en l'air puis tire sur ses cheveux, semblant perdre pied. « C'est n'importe quoi. » Il s'arrête encore et me scrute. Je flanche presque sous son regard inquisiteur. Puis, hésitant, il me demande: « Est ce que … t'es jalouse ? »

C'est à ce moment là que décide d'entrer Gale. La porte s'ouvre et tous les bruits, les cris de nos amis à l'extérieur rompent le calme de la cuisine. Gale me regarde, puis regarde Peeta. Il lève un sourcil.

« Bah ma bière Everdeen ? » Il s'approche de moi et tire sur ma tresse. Je peux voir Peeta dans ma vision périphérique se redresser.

Il me semble pas vraiment attendre une réponse car aussitôt, il se dirige vers le frigo. Peeta et moi restons paralysés, chacun appuyé sur un comptoir, de chaque côté de la cuisine.

« Bon match mercredi, hein Peet ? » Reprend Gale.

Peeta grince des dents. Je sais qu'il déteste les surnoms.

« Ouais, » Il répond. « Pas mal. »

Puis Gale commence à décrire les mouvements qu'il a trouvé particulièrement intéressants. Quelles seraient les techniques que Peeta pourrait utiliser. Aveugle à la tension entre Peeta et moi. Celui-ci ne participe pas vraiment à la conversation, hochant la tête de temps en temps et en marmonnant des « ouais », « sur ». Mais il ne semble pourtant pas se calmer pour autant. Contenir sa fureur serait plus exacte.

Ce serait le parfait moment pour moi pour partir de la pièce, mais pour une raison inconnue, je ne le fais pas. J'attends que Gale finisse, puis reparte dans le salon. Il me lance un dernier: « Bon, t'arrives Katniss ? »

« Ouais. » Je réponds. Il claque la porte. Je me retourne vers Peeta.

Son regard est toujours aussi dur et il est évident que l'intervention de Gale n'a rien changé à la situation. Il attend une réponse. Est ce que je suis jalouse ? Je ne le suis pas. Je ne supporte juste pas qu'on se foute de moi aussi ouvertement qu'il le faisait. Amie d'enfance, mon cul.

« Delly est avec Thom, tu sais. » Je sens mon visage s'enflammer et je ne réponds pas. Non je ne savais pas. Mais ça ne change rien.

« J'ai envie que tu arrêtes. » Je réponds.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« Tout ça. » Mon regard est froid, presque meurtrier mais il ne flanche pas pour autant. Ses yeux restent rivés aux miens.

Alors que je m'y attends le moins, il s'avance vers moi et me colle brusquement contre la cuisinière. Tout son corps repose sur le mien et je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

« Est ce que par arrêter, tu veux en fait dire continuer, t'enlever cette putain de jupe et te prendre sur ce comptoir ? » Sa voix rauque fait frissonner tout mon corps.

Merde … Je gémis et il répond: « C'est bien ce que je me disais. »

Il me pousse alors vers une porte au fond de la cuisine, son front presque collé au mien. On rentre dans une petite pièce, il ne prend même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il me fait reculer contre la machine à laver avant de me soulever pour me poser dessus.

Sa bouche se fait exigeante et il mord ma lèvre. Gémissante, je retourne son baiser avec ardeur. Ses mains pétrissent mes cuisses et je me colle à lui, son torse doux et dur à la fois contre ma poitrine.

Il respire par le nez, fort, et ses sourcils se froncent. Nos langues se caressent mais il n'y a aucune tendresse dedans. Seulement du désir. Un pur désir qui ne me fait penser qu'à une seule chose, lui, l'avoir au plus prêt de moi.

Ses mains remontent le long de mes cuisses, mes fesses et trouvent mon tanga sous ma jupe.

« Putain de merde ! » Il halète presque. « Katniss. »

Ses yeux sont à demi fermés, ses pupilles dilatées par le désir et je sens mon propre désir s'écouler entre mes jambes en réponse.

Je tire sur ses cheveux pour qu'il penche la tête et que je puisse l'embrasser encore plus profondément. L'une de ses mains trouve mon sein et le malaxe par dessus mon chemisier. Je me cambre en réponse, les yeux fermés. J'en veux plus.

Il ouvre mon chemisier et tire sur mon soutien-gorge pour libérer mes seins. Je suis seins nus, le chemisier ouvert et le soutien-gorge pendant, mais pourtant rien ne se passe. Je rouvre les yeux pour le voir, le regard affamé fixé sur ma poitrine.

Il grogne ouvertement. « T'es magnifique. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ses mots car déjà sa bouche trouve mon sein.

« Ahhh » Toutes les sensations se regroupent au creux de mes cuisses. Ses mains trouvent mes hanches et les massent, pendant que sa bouche suce et aspire mon téton. Je me frotte contre sa bite, recherchant toujours plus, plus, plus. Je ne suis plus qu'une boule de nerfs, faite de sensations.

« T'aimes ça ? » Il me regarde brièvement puis, sans attendre la réponse, fait subir les même tortures à mon deuxième sein.

« Hummm, oui ... » Je soupire, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux. « Peeta. »

Il se relève soudain, brisant le contact entre nos deux corps, et passe ses deux mains sur mes fesses, avant de faire descendre mon tanga.

« J'ai envie de t'entendre répéter mon nom, encore et encore, pendant que je te fais jouir. »

Je sens alors deux doigts à l'entrée de mon sexe. Son pouce trouve mon clitoris et je me cambre de plaisir en réponse.

« Putain ! Peeta ! » J'halète.

« C'est que le début, bébé. » Il me répond, avec taquinerie, l'air bien trop sur de lui, avant de sceller ses lèvres aux miennes. Son pouce commence alors à faire des cercles contre mon clitoris et il a raison - ce n'est que le début.

Il me faut peu de temps pour que je me tortille sous sa main, une vague de plaisir monte en moi et celle-ci m'arrache à tous mes complexes.

« Peeta ! Hummm … Peeta ! » Je n'ai aucune cohérence et je l'appelle, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Heureusement, il ne semble pas s'arrêter à ça. Sa bouche est dans mon cou, léchant, suçant légèrement et mordant chaque parcelle de peau.

Puis il glisse un doigt en moi et je sursaute, ne m'y attendant pas. Mon sexe trempé s'habitue vite et bientôt il glisse un deuxième doigt. Alors que j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas être plus excitée que je ne le suis déjà, son pouce redouble en ardeur et en vitesse contre mon clitoris. Je pousse un cri puissant et ma tête retombe en arrière, contre le mur.

« Putain, Katniss ! » Il m'embrasse fort pour avaler mes petits cris. Mon corps se met à trembler, mes hanches bougent d'elles même contre la main de Peeta et mes mains cherchent désespérément une emprise, n'importe laquelle. « La prochaine fois que je te fais jouir, tu pourras crier mon nom autant que tu le voudras. J'aurais pas besoin de ma bouche pour te faire taire alors je mettrai ma tête entre tes jambes pour te faire jouir avec ma langue. »

Ses mots sont tout ce dont j'ai besoin, j'explose et sa bouche est là pour attraper mes cris pendant que je me remets de l'un des orgasme les plus puissants qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir.

Mon corps tremble et je sens vaguement les mains de Peeta autour de mon corps. Il ne remet pas mes vêtements mais me masse les bras, les jambes, doucement, comme pour me faire revenir à la réalité. Ma tête retombe mollement sur son épaule. Je suis épuisée.

Et puis, le moment passé, je commence à me rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle je suis. Fini le Peeta aux mots crus et aux gestes fous mais précis. Il se montre doux, presque câlin, caressant maintenant ma longue tresse d'une main pendant que l'autre me soutient le dos.

Il doit probablement sentir mon dos se crisper parce qu'il arrête ses caresses tout d'un coup. Ma tête remonte légèrement, puis nous nous séparons. Je me rhabille en vitesse, sans oser rencontrer son regard.

Il est le premier à briser la glace: « Alors ... »

Je lève le regard, timidement. La première chose qui me marque est son énorme bosse au niveau de son pantalon. Mes joues s'enflamment et Peeta ressent ma tension.

Il se gratte la nuque, gêné, avant de parler. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais m'en charger. » Mes yeux s'agrandissent à l'implication de ses propos. Il lève les mains vers moi, paniqué. « Pas que je vais m'en charger comme ça non, je veux dire, je m'en fiche, ok ? C'est pas important, je m'en fiche. Enfin, pas que je m'en fiche réellement, je veux dire, si tu avais envie, mais jamais je ne te demanderai, enfin. Tu vois. » Je le regarde, éberluée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux. « Donc, tu … ? » Il me regarde, timide, à l'opposé de l'homme sur de lui encore présent il y a quelques minutes.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et moi je n'ai rien à dire. Trop de choses viennent de se passer tout d'un coup. Il faut que je m'en aille.

« Les autres doivent se demander où on est. » Je murmure.

Il hoche la tête, visiblement déçu. Je remet une dernière fois bien mon chemisier et lisse mes cheveux, m'assurant que rien ne me trahit. J'ouvre la porte mais il ne me suit pas. Je lui lance un regard curieux.

« Pars devant … Moi je dois attendre que .. » Il fait un geste vers son érection proéminente. « J'arrive après. »

J'hoche la tête, silencieuse, puis me dirige vers la cuisine. Sa voix me rattrape soudain:

« Katniss ! » Je me retourne. « Delly est comme ma sœur. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. »

Je le regarde longuement avant de partir et de refermer la porte derrière moi.

* * *

**Note: Jusqu'ici j'ai posté un chapitre tous les dimanches. Je reprends la fac et mon mémoire ne va pas s'écrire tout seul alors, évidemment, j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire. Je vais essayer de garder mon rythme de publication mais je ne promets rien :/**

**J'espère néanmoins que la longueur de ce chapitre va vous garder en haleine quelques temps ;)**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewver (oui, nouveau mot !). C'est un peu ce qui me motive à écrire :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Il est jeudi et Peeta et moi ne nous sommes pas adressés la parole depuis, ce que j'ai maintenant appelé, « l'incident de la machine à laver ». Mais j'ai pu sentir son regard sur moi tout au long de la semaine. A l'entrée du lycée, entre deux salles de classes, à la cafétéria, à la pause, en cours. Surtout en cours.

Des fois je me retourne. Parce que je n'en peux plus, que le désir de vérifier qu'il me regarde bien est trop fort. Et à chaque fois, son regard est fixé sur moi. Il ne détourne pas les yeux, ne semble pas gêné le moins du monde de me fixer. Je suis toujours celle qui baisse le regard en première.

J'essaye tant bien que mal d'oublier ce qui s'est passé dimanche mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire pareil.

Je suis à la cafétéria, piochant sporadiquement dans mon assiette de frites. Les filles, Clove et Madge rigolent à ma table mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'elles disent.

Je regarde de temps en temps dans la direction de Peeta. Il a gagné au combat de lutte hier. Je n'ai pas pu aller le voir mais toute l'école en parle aujourd'hui. Les élèves se suivent pour donner une bourrade amicale à Peeta, ou lui taper dans la main. Quelques filles également. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'attarder sur elles.

« Alors … » Clove me tire de mes pensées. « On a toujours pas parlé de la soirée de chez Cato, dimanche. C'était bien ? »

Madge se tortille sur sa chaise, visiblement gênée d'y être allée alors que Clove ne peut plus.

« Pas mal. » Dit-elle. « Rien d'exceptionnel. »

Clove se retourne vers moi: « Et toi, tu vas aux soirées de Cato maintenant ? Je pensais que tu les détestais ? »

Son ton est accusateur mais pas d'une façon méchante. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il est question.

« Ouais » J'hausse les épaules. « J'avais pas trop envie de rester traîner chez moi. »

« Elle nous a mis une de ces jupes » S'exclame Madge, « tu aurais du voir ça ! »

Clove rigole ouvertement: « Ah bon, ça, ça te ressemble même pas du tout. »

Je sens mon visage rougir, ce qui arrive bien trop souvent ces jours-ci. « J'étais pas là pour draguer Cato si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

Clove lève un sourcil en ma direction avant de répondre: « C'est pas ce que j'étais en train de me demander. »

Je me lève de la table, prenant le pichet d'eau avec moi pour le remplir, signifiant clairement que la conversation est finie. Je jette un coup d'œil vers la table de Peeta et celui-ci est en train de me regarder attentivement. Son regard sur moi ne me dérange pas, pourtant. Il me rassure. C'est le champion de l'école aujourd'hui et il reçoit toute l'attention qu'il mérite. Et pourtant, il est là, à me regarder.

Je ne suis définitivement pas venue pour Cato dimanche.

* * *

Vendredi soir, je traîne avec Prim à quelques mètres de la salle de sport, comme d'habitude avant le début de mon cours d'archerie. Je regarde ma montre.

« J'dois y aller. Oublie pas de m'enregistrer Doctor Who, ok ? » Je lui rappelle alors qu'elle commence à s'éloigner de moi.

« Mais oui ! » Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« T'oublierais pas quelque chose ? » Je lui crie, alors qu'elle marche en direction de la maison, le dos tourné vers moi.

« Mais nan ! Je mets en marche l'enregistrement dès que j'arrive ! »

« C'est pas ce dont je parlais ! » Elle se retourne et me regarde curieusement et je pointe ma joue de mon index. Le bisou d'au revoir.

Elle rigole et me dit: « J'ai passé l'age Katniss. »

Elle reprend sa marche et je sens une vague de déception monter en moi. Je ramasse mes affaires et la regarde brièvement. Puis, elle s'arrête, se retourne et me lance un regard plein de reproches. Puis, enfin, elle me sourit et m'envoie un baiser par la main.

Mon visage se fend d'un sourire également. Elle a peut être grandi et ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne vient plus dans mon lit lorsqu'elle a des cauchemars mais elle est toujours ma petite sœur.

Je suis particulièrement de bonne humeur lorsque j'arrive à la salle. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'une voix m'appelle:

« Katniss ! »

Je me retourne, Peeta est en train de courir pour me rattraper. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Il ne devrait pas être à l'entrainement lui aussi ? Il s'approche de moi et je décide de lui faire part de mon questionnement interne.

« Tu connais mes horaires d'entrainement, Everdeen ? » Il sourit, flirtant avec moi, sans aucune gêne.

Il m'a mise au pied du mur mais je croise les bras, essayant de ne pas flancher. Je n'ai toujours pas décidé de la technique à prendre la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Mon cerveau n'a même pas encore bien assimilé les événements de dimanche. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu que la prochaine fois, ce serait maintenant.

Il ne semble pas sentir ma nervosité et se passe la main dans les cheveux, l'air découragé. « Écoute, » Il soupire. « Je vais aller droit au but, ok ? »

Ses yeux sont rivés sur moi et mes mains commencent à tripoter ma tresse, un de mes réflexes lorsque je suis face à une situation gênante.

« Je vois bien que tu vas m'esquiver jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je suis conscient que si j'ai une chance c'est maintenant ou jamais. » Il prend une grande inspiration. « Alors ouais, j'avais entrainement, tu as raison. Mais j'avais besoin de te dire un truc. Je sais pas … ce qui se passe. Entre nous. Mais, humm … J'ai pas envie de retourner à la situation d'avant. »

Ses yeux me cherchent mais je n'ose pas encore rencontrer les siens. Il est si sérieux. Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là, exactement ? Je ne le suis pas. Tout va si vite.

« On va y aller par pas de bébé, ok ? Te fais pas de soucis. »

« Et ce serait quoi, le premier pas ? » Je demande, curieuse. Je lève enfin mes yeux vers lui et il sourit, visiblement soulagé.

« Je ne te hais pas. » Il crache ça, d'un coup, et je m'arrête net, surprise. « Ce que tu m'as dis, l'autre jour … Je ne te déteste pas. Toi, tu me détestes ? »

« Parfois. » Je réponds.

« Touché. » Il réponds, portant la main à son cœur. Je lui souris, malgré moi. « Ok, on retravaillera là dessus alors, je suppose. Alors, si on disait … On pourrait se revoir ? »

Il est tellement plein d'espoirs, et tellement gentil, que sur le moment, j'oublie ma haine. Je me tortille avant de marmonner:

« Peut-être. »

Mais en même temps, je ne vois pas bien où il veut en venir.

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement et me dit: « Ce soir ? Je ne sors pas. Toi si ? J'ai pas trop envie d'aller à cette soirée, chez Thom. Peut être que tu pourrais venir chez moi ? »

Je me raidis automatiquement: « Absolument pas. Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? » J'explose mais en même temps, je ne comprends pas comment il peut passer de tout à rien en un instant. On se déteste depuis des années et il là quoi, il a vu mes nichons dans placard à balais et il s'emballe ?

Lorsqu'il disait se revoir, je pensais qu'il s'attendait à un sourire gêné dans les couloirs de temps en temps. Ça je pourrais essayer de travailler dessus. Je pourrais. J'aurais pu. Mais là, il gâche tout.

Il blanchit et baisse les yeux, gêné.

« Ok, c'était bien. » Je reprends. Ses yeux se remplissent des espoirs à mes mots. « Pas mal, d'accord ? Mais je vais pas commencer une relation … j'en sais rien, spéciale avec toi à cause de ça. T'es toujours Mellark, et moi je suis toujours Katniss. »

« C'est pas vraiment ce que je … » Il commence puis s'arrête subitement. « Laisse tomber. Tu as eu ta dose pour la journée, je suppose ? »

J'hoche la tête, ne sachant pas bien quoi répondre d'autre.

« Ça marche que dans les films, hein ? » Il rajoute puis rit de sa propre blague. L'humour de sa phrase m'échappe, je ne comprends même pas à quoi il fait référence. « Salut Katniss. »

Il se retourne et s'en va, défait. Une pointe de culpabilité monte en moi. Qu'est ce que j'étais censée lui répondre au juste ?!

* * *

Il y a grève générale mercredi, les profs réclamant une hausse des salaires. Je passe la matinée a regarder des épisodes de Doctor Who, puis je prends une longue douche. Quand je reviens dans ma chambre je me connecte quelques minutes a Facebook. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant et je commence à m'ennuyer. Je pourrais très bien démarrer un autre épisode de ma série préférée mais franchement, la pile de devoirs qui m'attend me fait beaucoup trop culpabiliser pour ça.

Je recherche Peeta sur facebook, avant de pouvoir réfléchir à ce que je suis en train de faire. Sa mine défaitiste ne fait que me revenir en mémoire depuis vendredi. Je ne suis pas sortie du week-end, évitant d'avoir à le croiser. Mais j'ai espionné les photos que mes amis ont mis de leurs soirées sur facebook et il n'était à aucune. Et maintenant je me demande. Lui qui est d'habitude toujours si sociable, pourquoi n'est il pas sorti avec ses amis ? J'ai bien envoyé un message à Gale pour savoir ce que faisaient les garçons de leur week end, mais il n'y avait rien de spécial de prévu. J'aurais voulu m'accrocher à quelque chose, un rien. Une photo de lui en train de sourire, ses lèvres se retroussant un peu plus du côté droit que gauche. Ses fossettes qui creusent deux petits trous dans ses joues. Mais aucune nouvelle photo de lui n'est parue, et la dernière image qui me reste est celle de vendredi. Triste et fatigué. Et blessé. Blessé par moi.

Sa photo apparaît presque instantanément. Je clique dessus. Son profil est bloqué, n'étant pas amie avec lui, je ne peux même pas regarder sa photo en grand écran. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de la fixer pendant une bonne minute, comme je le fais plusieurs fois par jour depuis vendredi.

Il sourit, rayonnant, bras dessus bras dessous avec son équipe de lutte. Il est toujours en train de sourire. Ses muscles définis, ses fossettes, sa petite barbe de quelques jours. Rien ne peut me faire nier à quel point ce mec est attirant.

Mon portable vibre. Gale propose une journée au parc, histoire de profiter du beau temps. C'est une bonne idée, sinon je vais rester ruminer chez moi sur Peeta, je le sens. Et ça ne pourrait apporter rien de bon. Je ne comprends toujours pas grand chose de ce qui se passe .. Ou plutôt ce qui a pu se passer. Suite à notre conversation, je pense que c'est fini. Vraiment. Avant d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi cette pensée me serre le cœur, je réponds a Gale et fais passer le message à Finnick et Madge. Voir mes amis ne peut me faire que du bien.

Deux heures plus tard, nous sommes à cinq au parc, Annie ayant été invitée par Madge. J'aime bien Annie. Elle est silencieuse mais la façon dont son visage réagit lors de certaines discussions trahissent un fort caractère. Et elle ne s'embarrasse pas de papotages. J'aime bien ça.

Finnick, moi et Gale avons joué au foot depuis au moins trois quarts d'heure mais, à bout, je m'affale par terre avant de leur dire: « Allez-y sans moi, les gars. Je ne peux plus vous suivre. »

« Nooooon, Katniss. » Finnick s'agenouille auprès de moi, mélodramatique. « Ne meurs pas. Je te porterai sur mon dos. »

« Tu vois bien que je serai un poids. Laisse moi mourir. Laisse moi. »

« Yep. Laisse la. » J'entends Gale se moquer derrière moi.

« Sympa, le meilleur pote. » Je rétorque. « Peut toujours compter sur toi pour se sacrifier à ma place. »

« Catnip, je déconne pas ! » Il s'approche de moi et me regarde sérieusement, ses yeux graves rivés aux miens. « Si un jour, il devait t'arriver quelque chose. Que ta vie est en danger ... » Il porte une main sur son cœur. « Je prendrai soin de ta famille. »

J'arrache une touffe d'herbe et lui jette à son visage rieur.

« Vieux mec ! » Je rétorque en me levant. Je ne lâche pas mon air outré pendant que je rejoins Madge et Annie sur le banc.

« Hey ! » Il crie. « Je suis sure que tu serais hyper contente si c'était vraiment le cas ! »

Je me retiens de lui crier des obscénités – il paraît que c'est pas « classe » – et m'assoit lourdement sur le banc. Madge rit encore légèrement de notre dispute.

Une fois qu'elle est calmée, je demande: « Ça va, vous vous ennuyez pas ? »

Annie me sourit doucement: « Mais non, t'inquiètes pas. »

« Ouais » Renchérit Madge. « On s'amuse plus à vous regarder jouer que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. »

« Ou plutôt, … » Je lui lance un regard rempli de sous entendus. « A les regarder jouer. Y'a pire, non ? »

Je regarde mes deux copains se disputer la balle et je dois avouer que ce sont deux spécimens masculins assez sympathiques. Je me retourne et vois Madge rougir de tout son visage. Je lance un regard à Annie qui a un sourire entendu.

« Madge ? » Je lui demande.

« Oh et puis tant pis. » Elle marmonne. « C'est juste … Tu sais. Gale. » Elle se tortille les doigts et je vois Annie lui lancer un regard compatissant.

« Bah quoi, Gale ? » Je lui demande.

« Katniss ! » Me dispute Annie.

« Quoi Katniss ? »

« Ahhh Katniss ! » Madge passe ses deux mains sur son visage, semblant clairement frustrée par moi. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ? « T'es vraiment longue à la détente ma vieille mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime. » Elle rigole. « Gale. J'aime bien Gale. »

Je la regarde Gale puis elle, puis Gale. Puis elle. « Oh. Oh ! » Madge et Gale ?

Elle se mordille la lèvre: « J'aurais du te le dire, je sais … Ça ne te dérange pas, hein ? Je sais que vous êtes proches tous les deux. »

« Quoi, moi et Gale ? Naaaan ! » Je m'exclame. Elle porte tout de suite sa main à ma bouche, me demandant de parler moins fort. « Franchement, c'est comme … je sais pas. Un cousin. Un vieux cousin chiant et grognon. » je rajoute, plus bas. Ma remarque me fait penser à Peeta et ce qu'il avait pu dire à propos de Delly. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

« Ok. » Soupire Madge, soulagée. « C'est arrivé un peu par hasard, tu sais. Tu te souviens, l'été dernier ? » J'hoche la tête. « Il était employé pour travailler à l'épicerie. Bref mon père m'envoyer tout le temps acheter des framboises. Il adore ça. Puis, petit à petit, j'y allais avec une autre idée en tête que .. seulement aller chercher des framboises. »

Elle me regarde puis rajoute face à mon surpris: « J'ai commencé à vraiment bien l'aimer. »

Son sourire est vague et timide, et ses joues encore un peu rouges de sa confession. Quant à moi, je suis sur les fesses, cette histoire étant la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

« Ben … Super. » Je lui réponds. « Et attends, j'étais la seule à pas le savoir ? »

« Nan, nan ! » Dit Madge, paniquée. « Juste Annie. »

Je lance un regard à Annie qui hausse les épaules. « C'était pas dur à deviner. »

Je ne rajoute plus rien. Pas dur à deviner sauf pour moi visiblement. Mon cœur se serre un peu à l'idée que je n'ai pas pu lire ma meilleure amie aussi bien qu'Annie.

« Alors, tu … Veux que je lui parle ? » Je lui demande.

Elle ouvre encore plus ses grands yeux. « Absolument pas, Katniss ! Désolée mais tu as autant de tact qu'un … je sais pas, qu'un éléphant. » Elle rigole avec Annie et j'essaye de ne pas me vexer à sa remarque mais je sens ma mine se renfrogner.

Elle me prend la main et je lui souris. Je me rends compte que je ne lui ai pas dis le truc le plus important: « Je suis contente pour toi Madge. C'est quand même un chic type. » Je lui dis, sincère. Annie pose sa main sur nos deux mains et Madge rigole.

« Les filles vous allez me rendre émotionnelle ! »

Et puis la voix de Finnick casse ce moment d'intimité: « Est ce qu'il y a un truc lesbien qui va se dérouler là ? Parce que si c'est le cas ... »

« Pervers ! » Je le coupe. « Retourne à tes occupations. »

« Ooooh mais vous êtes devenues mon occupation première, les filles ! » Dit-il en s'approchant vers nous. Madge et Annie rient comme des gamines pendant que je lui lance un regard meurtrier.

« Ce regard, ça fait longtemps que ça ne marche plus sur moi, Everdeen. » Il s'approche et me chuchote dans l'oreille: « Garde le pour Peeta. »

Quoi ?

* * *

Depuis notre dernière conversation, il y a un mois de ça, Peeta et moi n'avons pas parlé. Ça ne m'empêche pas de penser à lui, à ce qu'il s'est passé. Je peux même dire que je ressens une forme de tristesse. Que parfois mon regard traîne sur lui, lorsqu'il passe devant moi. Et que parfois, le soir, je pense à ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses mains encerclant mes hanches.

Mais ce n'est pas le plus étonnant. Le plus étonnant est que mon esprit ne cesse de divaguer à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Qu'allongée sur mon lit, la fenêtre ouverte et la brise fraîche de la nuit me caressant le visage, je pense et repense à ce que signifiaient ses mots. Comment est ce possible que j'envisage que ses paroles soient aussi bien le résultats d'un profond dégoût que d'une révérence absolue ?

Et j'envisage la scène sous un autre angle. S'il n'avait pas dit ça, mais plutôt ça. Pas sur ce ton là. S'il m'avait pris la main. Mais la plupart du temps, c'est si moi, j'avais eu le cran de faire ça. De dire ça. De demander ça. De prendre ça.

Ça n'aide pas que je le vois chaque jour au lycée. Il rit avec ses amis. Il traîne derrière le bâtiment, allongé sur l'herbe. Il joue au foot sur le terrain. Une fois je l'ai vu faire une sieste dans la salle de permanence. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et j'ai pensé qu'il était mignon.

Pas un con, pas un bon un rien. Pas un salaud non plus. Il est toujours en train de sourire, suivi par au moins trois, quatre amis à chaque fois. Il se montre charmant mais jamais lourd. Il rigole mais ne se moque jamais. Il est confiant, plein d'assurance mais parfois, on peut apercevoir une petite touche de timidité dans ses actions.

La même touche de timidité dont j'ai été témoin, je me rends compte maintenant, plusieurs fois. La dernière soirée. L'autre jour, avant mon entrainement.

Je n'ai pas sentie son regard peser sur ma nuque depuis un mois. Parfois je suis en colère, mais parfois je me dis que j'aurais aussi abandonné à sa place si j'étais lui. Et puis, après tout, c'est ce que je voulais, qu'il abandonne. Non ?

Et nous avons été à beaucoup de soirées ensemble. Après tout, le lycée n'est pas si grand et nous avons le même cercle d'amis. Alors les soirées se suivent et se ressemblent, Madge et Gale qui tournoient sur la piste de danse, Clove drague à droite et à gauche, Finnick me fait rire, Cato fait le malin et finit toujours bourrée. Puis vomit quelque part dans les buissons.

D'ailleurs je suis actuellement en train de regarder Finnick se faire cuire des pâtes – il est minuit et il clame que sa faim actuelle se rapproche progressivement de la famine alors Clove lui a gentiment permis de se rassasier dans la cuisine – lorsque Cato, bourré, rentre en titubant presque dans la cuisine pour cherche une autre bouteille. Je ris et lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'attendais pas moins de lui.

Il a laissé la porte ouverte et je jette un œil dans le salon. Ce que je vois me glace sur place. Peeta est avec une fille dans un coin de la pièce. Sa main caresse lentement les cheveux auburn et fins de la fille puis il lui décoche un sourire charmeur. Mon ventre se tord immédiatement sous la douleur et en un instant, mes mains sont moites, et mon cœur bat la chamade.

_Quel sale con, sale con, sale con et quelle salope, je le déteste, je le hais. _Je ne cesse de me répéter alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux. _Ne pas pleurer ce n'est qu'un sale con, sale con, sale con. Sale con !_

Et bien que cette vision provoque en moi une haine impitoyable ainsi qu'une douleur qu'il m'est rare d'expérimenter, je n'arrive pas à détourner mon putain de regard de ce gros con.

Si j'ai pu un jour penser que Peeta draguait Delly, j'étais une totale idiote. Parce que là, devant ce spectacle, à la voir se coller à lui et lui, lui murmurer des choses dans l'oreille, je comprends à quoi ça ressemble, Peeta qui flirte avec une fille. _C'est bien plus que flirter, prenez une putain de chambre._ Mon estomac se tourne à cette idée et je crois que je vais être malade. _Ils n'ont pas intérêt à prendre une putain de chambre._

Et puis, alors que je m'étais résolue à l'idée que Peeta avait définitivement tourné la page, son regard se lève et il regarde en ma direction. Il ne fait rien d'autre, continue à parler doucement à la fille dans son oreille mais ses yeux sont rivés sur moi. Et ils ne bougent pas.

Alors que cette situation me rappelait vaguement ma crise de jalousie avec Delly, je suis frappée par une différence. Et ce n'est pas le changement de fille. Ni que dans cette situation, il la drague réellement. C'est que contrairement à la dernière fois, il est en train de jouer cette scène dans la seule intention que j'en sois témoin.

* * *

**Note: Un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, je l'ai déjà dis mais c'est important de le répéter, c'est ce qui motive à écrire :) J'avais mis en ligne ce chapitre hier, mais FFnet a décidé de faire des caprices, donc le voilà quand même, avec un jour de retard.**

**Alors Peeta a trouvé la faille de Katniss .. J'ai toujours trouvé que Katniss était de nature jalouse. Pas vous ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Je baisse les yeux au sol parce que, franchement, je ne sais juste pas quoi faire d'autre. Je sens mes mains trembler et je les pose sur le comptoir pour les stabiliser. Je ne dois pas lui montrer à quel point ça me touche. Cette enflure n'a pas besoin besoin de le savoir.

Et dire que j'ai pu croire que c'était un mec bien. Mais d'une certaine manière, ça me rassure. Plus de sentiments étranges, ni de soirées à fixer un point dans l'horizon par ma fenêtre. C'est fini, fini, fini. Mellark n'est pas un gars bien.

Je lève un peu la tête mais sans rencontrer ses yeux. Je m'en fiche qu'il soit un gars bien ou pas, j'ai envie qu'il retire sa main du dos de cette fille. Maintenant.

Et parce que je n'ai pas besoin que ce soit un gars pour assouvir mes pulsions, je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui fais un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer l'étage, avec moi, tout de suite.

Ses mains encerclant mon visage et sa bouche sur la mienne m'empêchent de réfléchir clairement.

« Peeta ... » Je marmonne entre deux baisers. « Une chambre. »

Il se détache complètement de moi pour ouvrir la porte derrière lui.

« Les dames d'abord ! » Il me sourit fièrement avant de faire un geste de la main vers l'entrée, dans une vague parodie de majordome.

« Je vois qu'on fait toujours son petit malin. » Je crois les bras sur ma poitrine et le dévisage.

Il ferme la porte derrière nous et allume la lumière avant de se retourner et de me regarder. Il hausse un sourcil à mes bras croisés puis sourit, encore.

« J'ai cru comprendre que c'est celui que tu préférais. »

Et puis, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre, sa bouche est sur moi et ses mains sur mes hanches m'attirent vers lui. Il m'embrasse avec douceur et je le laisse faire, le laisse prendre les commandes.

Puis sa bouche s'ouvre et je sens le bout de sa langue me demander la permission de rentrer. Contrairement à la frénétique dernière fois, aujourd'hui, j'apprécie de le laisser diriger. Alors j'ouvre la bouche pour rencontrer sa langue avec la mienne et je peux le sentir respirer nerveusement, par le nez, refusant de me lâcher pour reprendre sa respiration.

Puis sa main droite remonte le long de ma hanche pour malaxer ma poitrine - probablement impatient d'arriver aux choses sérieuses.

« Humm .. » Je marmonne. « Ça fait du bien. » Je le sens hocher contre mes lèvres et j'ai l'envie subite de le déshabiller pour m'enrouler totalement autour de lui, sa peau nue contre la mienne.

Il me pousse avec gentillesse vers le lit mais lorsque je fais un mouvement pour m'asseoir, il m'arrête avant de s'asseoir, et de me ramener doucement à lui. Dans un mouvement hésitant, je me mets à cheval sur lui. Il prend mes hanches dans ses mains et me rapproche encore de son corps, ma poitrine pressée contre son torse.

Ses mains s'enfoncent dans mes cheveux et il m'embrasse encore, et encore. Il penche ma tête sur le côté et je me rends compte combien il est meilleur de s'embrasser sous cet angle là.

Je tire sur ses cheveux à mon tour et ne peux pas m'empêcher de me frotter contre lui pendant que je le sens durcir sous moi. Il n'a pas l'air d'objecter, bien au contraire, il décolle légèrement sa bouche de la mienne pour gémir dans mon cou.

Et puis on fait quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis que j'ai commencé à avoir des relations sexuelles. Nous nous embrassons et nous frottons l'un à l'autre, nous caressons par dessus nos vêtements, essayant de découvrir l'autre sans vraiment le déshabiller. Aucun d'entre nous n'essaye de pousser les choses, nous sommes juste bien, comme ça.

Lorsque j'étais en couple avec Darius, cela fait longtemps qu'il aurait mis sa main dans ma culotte (ou plutôt ma main dans son boxer) ou essayé de me déshabiller. Au lieu de ça, je redécouvre le plaisir de seulement se peloter, de sentir Peeta s'exciter graduellement. Parfois il s'arrête et me regarde brièvement. J'aime bien ça.

Puis, lorsque je ne tiens plus, je lui murmure: « Mmh Peeta, fais quelque chose maintenant. »

Il n'hésite pas une seconde avant de me retourner et de m'allonger sur le lit. Sa main se porte à mon tee-shirt, qu'il soulève rapidement avant de s'attaquer à mon jean.

« Putain … de slims. » Marmonne Peeta qui essaye de retirer mon pantalon bloqué autour de mes chevilles.

Je rigole et il lève les yeux vers moi, le regard pétillant.

« Très drôle. » Il me lâche, ironique, mais n'a pas l'air de mal le prendre. « Tu pourrais pas m'aider, peut être ? »

« Nope. » Je lui réponds, insistant sur le « p ». « Plus drôle de te voir galérer. »

Il se débarrasse enfin de mon slim et revient à quatre patte vers moi. Il m'embrasse, une fois sur la bouche avant de passer sa main sous mon menton et de tirer un peu sur celui-ci pour que je laisse passer sa langue.

Après quelque minutes de baisers, je me frotte sous lui, en sous-vêtements seulement, pressée qu'il passe à l'étape suivante. J'essaye de remonter sa main sur ma poitrine mais il ne veut rien entendre et la laisse fidèlement accrochée à ma hanche.

« Peeta » Je gémis. « Tu veux pas … ? » Je laisse traîner la phrase mais, putain, je suis sûre qu'il a compris.

« Nope » Il rit. « Plus drôle de te voir te tortiller. »

« Oooh, tu penses que tu es si malin, hein. »

Je passe mes mains derrière mon dos et détache mon soutien-gorge, révélant ma poitrine. Ça a l'effet attendu parce que Peeta s'écarte de moi pour regarder mes seins, pupilles dilatées.

Le sentiment de fierté est vite remplacé par un sentiment de gêne lorsqu'il ne fait que les fixer, sans bouger d'un poil. Il les a pas déjà vu pourtant ? Pourquoi il fait rien ? Je porte mes mains à mes seins, tentant de les cacher.

« Ils sont pas exceptionnels, je sais. » Je dis, soudain bien moins sûre de moi. « Ce sont que des seins, hein. »

« Katniss » Il répond, fixant toujours ma poitrine avec révérence. « Tais toi. »

Il ne me laisse pas plus réfléchir et sa bouche trouve mon sein et l'embrasse tendrement avant de le mettre dans sa bouche.

« Oooh. » Je me tortille sous lui. « Ça fait du bien. »

Je tire sur sa chemise, voulant sentir sa peau contre la mienne et il recule pour l'enlever avant de revenir immédiatement à ma poitrine.

« Peeta. » Je gémis encore, essayant de tirer sur son pantalon. « Enlève le s'il te plaît. »

« Nope. » Il me répond mais pas de manière taquine cette fois. Il met son visage face au mien et me sourit avant de rajouter: « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai promis la dernière fois ? »

J'hoche la tête. C'est à peu près la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé ce dernier mois.

« Je voudrais tenir ma promesse, si ça te convient. »

Il attend ma permission avant de reprendre quoique ce soit et j'hoche à nouveau la tête, déboussolée et incapable d'exprimer une pensée cohérente.

« Bien. »

Il reprend alors ce qu'il était en train de faire, passant un temps incroyable à juste masser, caresser, embrasser et lécher mes seins, jusqu'au point où je suis haletante, presque mal à l'aise, voulant simplement qu'il me touche,_ maintenant_.

« Peeta. » Je gémis.

Il rigole contre ma poitrine et marmonne: « Patience. » mais descend tout de même vers mon nombril. Ses mains malaxent mes hanches et sa langue sort caresser mon nombril, hésitante.

Et puis tout d'un coup, ça me frappe. _Il va vraiment le faire._ Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. Je regrette soudainement de ne pas avoir pris une plus longue douche avant de partir.

Et s'il était dégoûté par moi ? Qu'une fois le nez près de mon … vagin ? Ça sonne tellement clinique. Bref, s'il fronce les sourcils, se rhabille et se casse ? Tout mon corps se crispe face à cette éventualité.

Peeta doit sentir que je suis tendue car il remonte vers moi et m'embrasse doucement et longuement, assez longtemps pour que je ne me concentre plus que sur sa bouche sur la mienne et que je mollisse entre ses mains, me laissant aller.

« T'es sure ? » Il me demande, l'air inquiet.

« Tu te défiles ou quoi ? » Je lui demande, prétendant rire pour masquer ma peur.

Il lève les deux sourcils mais me sourit: « Tu voudrais que je me défile ? »

« Non » Je souffle. Parce que même si je suis anxieuse, j'en ai vraiment, vraiment envie. Tout comme le prouve ma culotte ridiculement trempée.

J'aimerais qu'il s'arrête moins pour me demander ce que je veux. La dernière fois, tout s'était passé tellement vite que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir. « Juste, continue ! » Je rajoute exaspérée.

Il sourit et je vois une fossette se dessiner sur sa joue. « Vous êtes un vrai tyran, Madame Everdeen. Mais mon devoir est de vous servir. »

J'aurais pu rigoler à sa blague mais sa bouche est contre mon ventre à nouveau et l'excitation m'empêche de former toute pensée logique.

Et puis ses mains descendent sur mes hanches pour tirer sur les bords de ma culotte, qu'il fait ensuite glisser le long de mes jambes. _Ça y est, je suis toute nue._

Je reste allongée sur le lit, comme pétrifiée. Je regarde le plafond en attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose, quoique ce soit, mais bien que je puisse sentir son souffle chaud, eh bien, juste _là_, rien ne se passe. Je résiste à l'envie de serrer mes jambes l'une contre l'autre pour éviter son regard que je sens posé sur mon entrejambe. C'est tellement gênant.

Comment j'ai pu penser que ce serait une bonne idée déjà ?

Et puis sa langue est juste là, chaude et humide, et je ne peux pas me retenir de pousser un long gémissement. Je n'ose même pas baisser la tête pour le regarder.

« Ooh » Je répète lorsqu'il recommence à faire courir sa langue contre mes lèvres. C'est bien meilleur que tout ce que j'ai pu faire avec Darius.

Il continue son exploration et je me cambre, incapable de me contrôler. Sa langue trouve hasardeusement mon clitoris et je pousse un petit cri de plaisir. Ma main se plaque à ma bouche pour essayer de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Mes mains ne savent pas où se mettre, tirant sur ses cheveux ou essayant d'empoigner les draps mais elles n'arrivent pas à se fixer quelque part. C'est juste trop bon.

Et puis c'est bon, très bon, mais au bout d'un moment, ça ressemble plus à de la taquinerie qu'autre chose. Sa langue va et vient, s'arrête parfois sur mon clitoris pour faire quelques mouvements. Lorsqu'il que c'est le cas, je gémis, lui faisant comprendre qu'il est sur le bon chemin mais inévitablement, la vague de désir retombe. Sa langue glisse, ne met pas assez de pression, ou trop justement. Parfois, il va trop sur le côté et puis là, tout de suite, il n'appuie même pas au bonne endroit.

« Peeta » Je soupire, frustrée et résistant à l'envie de juste prendre sa tête et de la placer moi-même.

Il recule et se met à regarder mon sexe d'un air ridicule: « J'aurais pourtant juré que j'y étais là. »

Puis ses doigts me touchent et trouvent mon clitoris. Une fois trouvé, il remplace ses doigts par sa langue, essayant de reprendre là où il en était.

Et j'essaye, j'essaye vraiment. Je pivote mes hanches un peu pour l'aider mais …

« Peeta ! » Je me redresse à moitié, mon corps appuyé sur mes coudes pour le regarder. « Juste laisse tomber, ok ? »

Je m'affale sur le lit et frotte mon visage de mes deux mains. Je sens Peeta s'allonger à côté de moi, le matelas couinant sous son poids.

« C'est bien plus difficile que ce que je pensais ! » Se justifie t-il.

« Parce que, tu me dis, que tu l'avais jamais fait ? » Je le regarde incrédule.

Il rougit furieusement avant de marmonner: « Jamais dis que je l'avais déjà fait. »

« Mais t'avais l'air tellement sur de toi ! La dernière fois, ce que tu, enfin ce que tu m'as dis. »

« Peut être que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais la dernière fois, tout mon sang avait afflué au sud de mon corps et ça n'en laissait pas beaucoup pour faire fonctionner mon cerveau. J'ai … peut être un peu fait mon malin sur le coup de l'excitation. »

Il s'allonge sans ménagement sur le dos et ses deux mains se portent à son visage. Il a l'air honteux de seulement me regarder.

« Peut être que je me la suis joué pour me donner une chance de recommencer. »

Avec ses mains toujours posées sur son visage, sa voix défaitiste, Peeta me fait regretter mes mots. J'ai été dure avec lui, c'est vrai. Je blâme les hormones et ma frustration sexuelle. Mais quand même, je me sens obligée de le valoriser un peu après tout ce que je suis ai lancé:

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir … La dernière fois. C'était vraiment sympa. »

Il enlève enfin les mains de son visage et me regarde, puis un sourit en coin se dessine sur son visage.

« Je suis doué, mmh, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de se la péter, Peeta. » Je lui réponds en haussant un sourcil.

Il rigole brièvement, puis nous restons allongés un bon moment, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans dire un mot. Bien que je sois consciente que plus j'attends pour parler, plus ce sera gênant, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. J'hésite à me rhabiller mais me rhabiller sans un mot serait encore plus embarrassant. Et tant qu'il ne me regarde pas pendant que je suis nue, je me sens à l'aise. Enfin, c'est lui qui prend la parole en premier:

« Laisse moi réessayer. » Il s'est redressé, appuyé sur un coude, les yeux implorants.

« Quoi ? Non. »

« Si, laisse moi. Je vais me rattraper. Si tu m'aides un peu, peut-être. »

« Je suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée. Mieux vaut limiter les dégâts. »

« Katniss. » Ses mains trouvent ma mâchoire et la caresse doucement. « Laisse moi réessayer. » Puis il m'embrasse posément, puis ensuite avec plus d'intensité et je recommence à frotter mes jambes entre elles.

« Katniss ? » Il redemande.

Je suis toujours hésitante. « Je ne suis pas sure, j'ai peur que ça ne fasse qu'empirer la situation si … Tu sais. Si on arrive pas à la rattraper. »

« Alors, est ce que je peux au moins te faire jouir avec mes doigts ? » Il me demande plein d'espoirs.

« Pourquoi tu as tellement envie de te rattraper ? » Je lâche soudainement.

Pourquoi est ce que c'est si important pour lui ? Il ne pense quand même pas que je vais aller le raconter à tout le monde ? Peut être qu'il ne pense pas beaucoup de bien de moi, mais je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de cruelle. Enfin, je ne pense pas. En tout cas, ce n'est pas mon genre de m'embêter à faire circuler des ragots. Même sur quelqu'un que je n'aime pas.

« Parce que » souffle t-il. « J'ai l'impression que si je capote ça et que tu te rhabilles et t'en vas, tu me laisseras plus jamais une seule chance. »

Son regard est si triste et défaitiste que je ressens une pointe de regret. Je m'étais pourtant dis juste avant de monter à l'étage que c'était fini les sentiments foireux pour ce mec. C'est un gros con, non ? Sa petite scène juste avant qu'on monte ne pouvait être que celle d'un idiot. Et entre nous, il n'y a pas de sentiment tels que la compassion ou la tendresse. Juste un drôle de mélange entre haine et désir.

Pas vrai ?

Est ce que j'ai vraiment envie que ce soit la dernière fois que je le vois ? Ce qui est sur, c'est que l'idée qu'il touche une autre fille m'énerve au plus au point. Et que la dernière fois, contre le lave-linge était très,_ très_ sympa.

Et puis un peu de sexe ne peut pas me faire de mal. Depuis Darius, je n'ai eu personne depuis presque un an ! Enfin, huit mois exactement. Et se masturber solo dans sa chambre n'a rien d'aussi excitant que lorsque c'est lui qui le fait.

Je me redresse sur mes deux coudes et prends une grande inspiration: « Ok, tu peux réessayer. »

Ses yeux s'illuminent, tellement remplis d'espoir que c'en est presque ridicule. « C'est vrai ? »

« Non, j'aime juste te torturer. »

« Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle » Puis il me regarde, un peu blessé: « Tu rigoles, hein ? »

« Mais oui » Je lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu peux réessayer. Montre moi de quoi tu es capable, Magic Mike*. » Je réaffirme.

« Ok. » Il rigole et se replace au dessus de moi, juste entre mes jambes. Il s'apprête à descendre lorsqu'il demande, hésitant: « Et … »

Je roule des yeux: « Oui Peeta ? »

« C'est la dernière fois que tu veux que j'expérimente mes talents de Magic Mike sur toi, ou … » Il fait mine de réfléchir en se frottant la tête mais il est évident qu'il sait ce qu'il veut dire et a juste du mal à le sortir. « Tu crois qu'on pourrait, peut être, des fois se revoir. Retenter l'expérience ? Pas traîner chez moi, ni rien de la sorte, promis. Je te demande rien du tout. Juste, … » Il souffle, résigné: « Franchement je sais pas. Je prendrai ce que tu es prête à me donner. »

Je marque un temps d'arrêt face à ce qu'il me demande. Il s'avance déjà beaucoup moins que la dernière fois, lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de venir chez lui après mon entrainement. Et il me laisse la possibilité de choisir ce que je veux.

Est ce que je veux vraiment ne plus le revoir après ce soir ?

« Peeta. » Il relève son regard et rencontre le mien avec hésitation. « Je crois que tu t'avances pas mal en disant que tu peux me montrer tes soit-disant talents. » Il baisse le regard, essayant de cacher l'ampleur de sa déception. « Mais je pourrais peut-être te laisser t'entraîner ? »

Il m'embrasse férocement sur la bouche avant que j'ai pu dire un mot de plus, une de ses mains enfoncée dans mes cheveux. « Je te jure que tu ne vas pas le regretter. »

Je rigole: « Alors, au travail, maintenant ! »

Il me sourit et m'embrasse avec douceur sur la bouche puis sur le nez. « Mais bien sur bébé. »

Je fronce le nez et le repousse légèrement: « Stop. J'ai laissé ça passer la dernière fois parce que j'étais d'humeur libidineuse mais tu vas m'arrêter le mielleux, maintenant. »

Il rigole encore et n'est que trop content de se remettre au travail. Cette fois je l'aide et le dirige, exprimant tout haut ce que je ne faisais que penser tout bas. Alors, quand il s'y prend juste comme il faut, et que c'est juste là, comme ça, encore, continues, n'arrête pas, oui, non s'il te plait, s'il te plait, ohhh, oui. J'essaye de ne pas gémir trop fort mais le plaisir est là, puissant, il s'enroule autour de moi, bruyant, oppressant, et je vois du noir, du rouge, une vague, de la chaleur. Et puis plus rien. Sa main qui caresse mon dos, lentement, puis mes hanches.

Et puis on parle et il m'embrasse, encore. Ses mains cherchent mon corps. Il est satisfait, simplement heureux de me faire plaisir. Alors je descends mes mains, jusqu'à le prendre et faire des vas et viens. En écoutant les petits bruits qu'il fait, je comprends pourquoi ça le rend heureux de me faire plaisir. J'ai envie de lui dire que je le ressens, moi aussi.

J'intercepte de ma bouche ses mots saccagés, ses grognements et ses gémissements et je me sens puissante d'être capable de le mettre dans cet état là. Quand il jouit, il prononce mon nom deux, trois fois. Je pose mon oreille sur son torse, écoutant le staccato de son cœur. Mes joues me font mal à force de me retenir de sourire.

* * *

Lorsque nous redescendons enfin, au moins une heure plus tard, je n'ai pas du tout la tête à faire la fête. Mes amis ne semblent même pas avoir remarqué notre disparition. Je ne les blâme pas, il y a du monde partout, bien plus qu'il y en avait tout à l'heure d'ailleurs, et la soirée est en train de devenir un grand n'importe quoi.

« T'étais où ? » Me demande Clove, derrière mon dos.

Je me retourne, sursautant presque avant que mes sourcils ne reprennent leur froncement habituel. « Mmh, trop de monde. » Je tortille ma tresse du bout des doigts. « Je suis partie appeler Prim. »

Si mon mensonge est flagrant, Clove ne le laisse pas apparaître et tourne la tête pour me montrer Finnick et Gale du menton: « Tu as raté quelque chose. Après que Gale ait regardé mille fois le clip de Miley Cyrus en sirotant des bières. » Elle se penche vers moi avec un air secret: « Je crois que quelqu'un est énamouré. » Je rigole et elle reprend: « Bref, ces deux idiots ont décidé de reproduire son clip Wrecking Ball, qui visiblement consiste à se balancer nu sur une boule de démolition. Ils ont sautillé sur des grosses balles sauteuses pendant au moins une demi-heure, c'était à se pisser dessus. »

Je regarde mes amis l'air perplexe. Ils sont en train de bricoler quelque chose avec du scotch et de la corde sur les balles, morts de rire.

« Et là, qu'est ce qu'ils font ? »

« Ils ont décidé d'accrocher la balle au plafond pour pouvoir réellement se balancer nu comme sur une balançoire. » Je lui lance un regard éberlué. « Ah, t'inquiètes pas, on a dit qu'ils avaient le droit de se mettre nus s'ils réussissaient vraiment à créer une balle pendouillante au plafond. Comme si ça allait supporter leur poids. Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte que c'est impossible, bref, ils auront peut être dessaoulé. »

J'aperçois alors Madge donner un coup de main à Gale pour le scotch, bien trop heureuse de le faire. Ça me rappelle l'expression de Peeta lorsque je lui ai dis qu'il avait le droit de recommencer. « Madge, au secours de Gale pour toutes ses conneries. » Marmonne Clove, les yeux levés au ciel. Je me demande maintenant qui, en réalité, s'est rendu compte du béguin de Madge.

* * *

Peeta et moi échangeons des regards complices pendant toute la semaine. On se textote puis nous rejoignons pendant nos heures de pause communes dans des endroits isolés. Derrière le lycée, près des arbres, la plupart du temps. On passe notre temps à se peloter et s'embrasser, ce qui commence à le frustrer, tout comme maintenant.

« Peeta, non. » Je le rabroue en remontant ses mains qu'il avait glissé expérimentalement dans mon jean.

« Mmh Katniss » Il geint presque et je lève les yeux au ciel. « Juste un peu. Un tout petit peu. Trente secondes, même pas. »

« On en a déjà parlé, si quelqu'un arrive ici, ce sera beaucoup plus difficile de lui faire croire qu'il n'y a rien si tu as tes deux mains dans ma culotte. »

« Une main » Il chuchote, plein d'espoir. « Seulement une. »

« C'est non. »

Il prend une mine défaitiste et on dirait un gros bébé qui n'a pas reçu le cadeau désiré à Noël. Je sais qu'il surjoue et ça me fait rire plutôt qu'autre chose.

« Hey ! C'est pas classe de te moquer de moi comme ça. » Il se renfrogne. « Tu sais pas comment c'est dur de planquer une érection pendant la journée. »

« Ohhh, ta vie est dure. » Je rigole encore. « Tu survivras. » Je l'attire vers moi pour qu'il arrête de parler pour recommence à faire ce qu'il faisait à mon cou.

La vérité c'est que ça commence à être difficile pour moi aussi. Nous avons déjà dépassé ce stade, et bien que c'est très agréable de se peloter pendant une heure, ma frustration ne fait que grandir également. De plus, on est jeudi et personne n'a prévu de soirée ce week-end. Nos amis ont déjà parlé d'un parc, histoire de faire quand même quelque chose de notre samedi soir. Mais ce sera encore plus dur, même impossible de se faufiler discrètement. Et je n'ai aucune envie de me faire surprendre les fesses à l'air dans le parc.

Il n'y a pas trente-six mille solutions.

« Mmh » Je reprends discrètement. « Ce serait bien qu'on puisse aller ailleurs. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent d'excitation. « Ouais. Tu voudrais ? »

J'hoche la tête et puis commence à embrasser son cou puis à mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Il n'a plus qu'à proposer maintenant.

« Alors, on pourrait … Aller ou tu veux … »

« Ouais, » je continue. « Alors, où ? » Je vais quand même pas lui faire le dessin de sa maison pour qu'il comprenne.

« Où tu veux. »

Je m'écarte, fatiguée. « Peeta, demande moi juste d'aller chez toi et puis basta. »

Il rougit furieusement: « Excuse moi que ce ne soit pas si facile, si je me rappelle bien comment tu m'as rabroué la dernière fois. » Je roule des yeux. « Arrête de faire ça ! Sérieusement tu m'as envoyé chier. Bien comme il faut. Tu t'attends à quoi ? »

« Pas pareil, tu avais l'air d'un serial killer, à me demander de venir chez toi ce jour là. On avait à peine parlé, tu m'avais donné un super orgasme, soit, mais tout d'un coup, squatter ta maison ? » Je lève les mains au ciel. « Et si tu étais un appât ? J'accepte gracieusement d'aller chez toi et là, ta famille m'attend juste dans le but me découper en morceau puis me mettre dans le congélateur. Puis déguster de la viande gratuite tout l'hiver ! » Je renchérit, presque hystérique.

Il fronce son nez de dégoût: « Toi, t'as beaucoup trop regardé la série Hannibal. »

« Oh ouais ! Tu as regardé le dernier épisode ? » Je demande, soudain heureuse de pouvoir partager ma passion pour cette nouvelle série avec quelqu'un.

« Oui ! J'arrive pas à croire que Will Graham ait pas compris que … Attend. » Il fronce ses sourcils, ce qui lui donne plutôt l'air d'un chaton pas content que quelqu'un d'effrayant. « On était en train de parler sérieux. Alors ça y est, parce que je t'ai fait un cunni, tu veux venir chez moi ? J'étais censé comprendre le message ? »

« Non espèce d'idiot » Je roule des yeux encore, je vois bien que ça le met en rogne mais ça me plait de l'emmerder comme ça. « J'ai dis que j'étais ok l'autre soir, tu sais. » Je fais des signes flous de la main entre lui et moi. « Pour ce truc. »

Il rigole. « Ok, alors, pour ce truc, tu viens chez moi ce soir ? »

Je me sens soudain toute timide: « Oui. » Je réponds puis lui souris. Il me sourit en retour et ne bouge plus. Il a l'air très content de lui.

« Bon, tu reprends où tu en étais ? » Je lui lance, mal à l'aise. Et comme d'habitude il rigole et se penche sur ma bouche, ses pouces caressant mes joues.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: Merci pour ceux qui tous les follows, favorites & surtout les reviews :) **

***Magic Mike: pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est le film où Channing Tatum est strip-teaser et passe son temps à montrer ses talents de beau-gosse-baraqué.**

**Je voulais aussi rajouter quelque chose d'important. Cette histoire est classé M pour une raison évidente. Je comprendrais que certains ne soient pas à l'aise avec ça. Mais dans cette fic, il ne faut pas vous attendre à deux adolescents qui font l'amour langoureusement, les yeux dans les yeux, chuchotant des mots d'amour, pendant que des angelos chanteront de l'harmonica et leur lanceront des pétales de rose. **

**Et Katniss et Peeta savent à peu près ce qu'ils font, ils sont en terminal et ont déjà eu d'autres conquêtes. Katniss a eu une relation sérieuse avec Darius et d'autres petits copains vite fait avant. Et Peeta, ah, il est loin d'être inexpérimenté. On sait tous à quel point Peeta Mellark est parfait et même si on apprécie pas forcément l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est tout simplement pas réaliste qu'aucune autre fille s'en soit aperçu. Ni qu'il se soit contenu avant le mariage.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Attention, spoilers dans ce chapitre sur le film "Un Jour" avec Anne Hathaway ! **

* * *

Je comprends vite pourquoi Peeta n'a aucun problème à inviter des gens chez lui. La porte de sa chambre donne sur le jardin, alors il suffit de contourner la maison discrètement et passer par le jardin pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Pas besoin de subir l'inquisition espagnole par toute sa famille.

Tant mieux, parce que je ne suis pas sure que j'avais envie de rencontrer la sorcière qu'il a en guise de mère. Tout le monde sait qu'elle n'a jamais été tendre avec ses fils. C'est le secret le plus mal gardé de tout le district, en fait.

Au fil des années, il n'était pas rare de voir arriver Peeta ou Rye, son frère, avec un gros bleu quelque part, ou une blessure au visage. Les deux champions de lutte de l'école, des garçons forts, musclés, agiles et sûrs d'eux n'arrêtaient pas de « rentrer dans des portes », ou encore « tomber dans l'escalier ». Les bleus ont diminués au fur et à mesure des années, plus ils grandissaient et étaient aptes à répondre, je suppose.

De plus, sa mère déteste tous ceux qui vivent dans la Veine. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de notre couleur de peau ou à cause de nos « manières » comme je l'ai souvent entendu dire à des conseils de classe, mais il n'y a pas plus haineuse que Madame Mellark dans tout le district. C'est à se demander comment elle peut être la mère de Peeta.

Je parcours sa chambre du regard. Les draps bleus foncés sont défaits, quelques posters de musique sont accrochés mais pour la plupart, ses murs sont recouverts de photos, de lui avec ses amis, avec ses frères. Je m'attarde sur une où il tient un bébé dans ses bras, à côté d'un autre Mellark. Surement son grand frère, que je n'ai jamais vu et son fils. La ressemblance entre lui et le grand blond musclé à ses côtés est frappante.

Il a une collection de séries, ce qui me surprend totalement parce que la plupart d'entre nous télécharge aujourd'hui. Il explique nerveusement qu'il aime faire des collections. Je me penche sur son bureau et trouve un petit carnet de croquis. Je l'ouvre à peine lorsque Peeta me l'attrape des mains, plus rouge que je ne l'ai encore jamais vu.

« Laisse tomber. C'est pas intéressant. » J'essaye de lui dire qu'il a tort, que si, curieusement, j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, mais ses lèvres trouvent les miennes et m'empêchent de former des mots cohérents.

Après plusieurs tentatives, je laisse tomber l'idée de résister. Notamment lorsque ses mains trouvent ma poitrine et qu'il me pousse délicatement vers son lit. En cet instant, je ne veux rien de plus que de m'allonger sur son lit.

Nous sommes étendus, lui sur moi, lorsqu'il lève la tête et farfouille dans ses tiroirs. « Hum. » Il trouve la télécommande et allume la télé. « Je ne voudrais pas que ma famille, tu sais. Il y a le verrou donc pas de problème mais, il faudrait pas .. Qu'ils entendent quoique ce soit. »

J'hoche la tête puis le pousse sur son dos, voulant prendre les devants pour une fois. Je m'assoies à califourchon sur lui et il se redresse pour m'aider à enlever son tee shirt. Une fois torse nu, je le pousse à nouveau sur le lit et m'arrête quelques secondes pour le regarder.

Mes doigts tracent les lignes dures de son torse, du bas de son cou jusqu'à ses abdominaux et Peeta me laisse faire, contemplatif. Arrivées à son jean, mes mains s'arrêtent d'elles-même et je regarde Peeta. Celui-ci me sourit, confiant.

Je lui rends son sourire et lui enlève son pantalon.

« Maintenant que tu m'as, qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi ? » Me demande Peeta, malicieux et pas du tout gêné de se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant moi, totalement habillée.

« Des choses dont tu ne te remettras jamais. » Je réponds, reprenant confiance en moi à la vue de l'érection qui se forme sous son boxer.

Peeta rigole puis se redresse à nouveau. Je sens ses lèvres monter de mon épaule jusqu'à mon cou. Il prend délicatement mon lobe d'oreille entre ses dents puis le suçote et je suis prise d'un frisson familier.

Mes mains s'enfoncent dans ses boucles blondes que j'adore, ah, bien malgré moi et je tire sur celles-ci. Il gémit à son tour, sa tête contre mon cou et je souris, contente de moi. Je sais maintenant qu'il adore quand je fais ça, son érection se renforce en dessous de moi, et je me sens devenir de plus en plus excitée à chaque seconde qui passe.

Je me colle complètement à lui, adorant sentir son corps contre le mien et Peeta gémit à nouveau:

« Non, attends. » Me dit-il d'une voix plaintive. Je le regarde dans les yeux, interloquée.

Ses deux mains trouvent les bords de mon tee-shirt pour le soulever délicatement, ses yeux rivés sur moi, semblant me demander « est ce que c'est ok ? »

Je lève les bras pour lui faire comprendre que oui .. c'est plus que ok.

Il ne perd pas de temps pour m'enlever le reste des mes vêtements, ses baisers parcourant mes jambes nues en même temps que ses mains descendent mon jean. Je frotte mes jambes l'une contre l'autre, commençant à ressentir le besoin qu'il me touche, _bientôt_. J'adore voir son visage caresser ma peau, ses muscles se mouvoir et se contracter. J'ai besoin de le toucher là, tout de suite.

Après qu'il ait enlevé mes chaussettes et posé un baiser chaste sur la plante de mon pied, je lui demande, marmonnant: « Reviens, s'il te plaît. »

Il remonte doucement vers moi puis s'arrête soudainement à ma culotte. J'ai à peine le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit que sa tête plonge sur celle-ci, et ses lèvres aspirent mon clitoris à travers le fin tissus de ma culotte.

« Ahhh » Je cris et me redresse automatiquement, mes mains trouvent sa tête.

Peeta rit et remonte vers moi et m'embrasse férocement sur la bouche, voulant sûrement m'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Il me repousse contre l'oreiller puis chuchote: « Tu es tellement mouillée. »

Mes joues rosissent, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi et Peeta me caresse délicatement la mâchoire et pose de légers baisers sur les lèvres.

« Sois pas gênée » Il sourit. « J'adore ça. » Et pour faire peser ses mots, il colle son corps contre mien pour que je puisse ressentir à quel point il_ adore ça_.

Sentir son érection contre moi ne fait qu'intensifier mon désir et je me frotte contre lui, perdant toute gêne, ce qui me vaut une longue plainte de sa part.

Je ne peux pas me retenir de lui dire: « Peeta .. J'ai envie de .. de toi. »

« Putain, moi aussi. » Il marmonne puis enlève les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge, le fait descendre et prend mon sein dans sa bouche.

« Hummm » Je ferme les yeux, fort, et scelle mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour éviter que Peeta doive me faire taire à nouveau.

Je voudrais lui dire que j'ai envie de plus, de le sentir à l'intérieur de moi, bouger en moi. Mais il n'a pas compris que c'est ce que j'ai voulu lui faire dire et je ne le sens pas de réessayer. Sa bouche se fait plus pressante contre ma poitrine, presque brutale et je perds toute cohérence.

« Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi depuis la dernière fois. » Il halète et descend sa bouche le long de mon ventre, lèche mon nombril. « Dans la douche, sur la route de la classe, le soir seul dans mon lit, putain, même pendant le cours de maths. Tu sais comment c'est dur de cacher une érection en pleine journée ? »

Il prend ma culotte et la fait descendre sans ménagement. Il me regarde dans les yeux et me touche expérimentalement, promenant ses doigts le long de mes lèvres jusqu'à mon clitoris. « J'ai envie de te faire jouir comme il faut, encore et encore, et encore. C'est en train de me rendre fou. »

Je suis plus que prête et le lui fais comprendre:

« Oui, oui, oui. » Je lui dis, à tout ce qu'il a pu dire. Moi non plus je n'ai pas plus oublié notre dernière soirée, le souvenir de sa tête entre mes jambes gravée dans ma mémoire.

Il attrape mon clitoris entre ses doigts, le caresse avec le rythme parfait. Mes yeux se ferment, ça, je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute sur ses capacités. Je sens son sourire contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse puis il fait remonter sa langue le long de mes lèvres.

« Arrête. » Je gémis. « Arrête de taquiner. »

Je suis déjà tellement excitée que je sens que ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Il enlève ses doigts et je pleure presque à la perte de ce contact, ses mains agrippent mes hanches et les ramènent possessivement à lui. Sa langue trouve mon clitoris sans aucun problème puis l'aspire dans sa bouche.

Je crie presque, jamais il n'a été aussi vite, aussi fort, mais je préférerais me damner plutôt de le voir arrêter.

Il remonte la tête seulement le temps de grogner: « Tais toi Katniss. »

C'est tellement dur de rester silencieuse, là tout de suite. Si seulement il n'y avait personne chez lui. Sa langue appuie avec la bonne pression contre mon clitoris mais j'ai envie de plus, plus de mouvement. Il semble comprendre qu'il manque quelque chose car ses deux mains prennent mes hanches et les font bouger d'elles-même, me permettant ainsi de l'aider à me faire jouir. J'agrippe sa tête et, sans aucune honte commence à bouger contre lui.

Il introduit alors deux doigts en moi, et je mords ma lèvre brutalement pour me retenir de pousser un putain de cri. Le mélange de la pression de sa langue sur mon clitoris, mes hanches qui bougent dans un rythme divin contre lui et ses deux doigts qui font des vas et viens en moi est parfait et j'explose, la bouche grande ouverte. Mes muscles se raidissent et encerclent sa tête et je répète comme une litanie, pour m'empêcher de crier « Putain, putain, putain. » avant de sentir mes jambes ramollir progressivement.

« Putain, ouais. » Me dit Peeta, je peux sentir son sourire contre mon cou. J'ai plané et ne l'ai même pas vu revenir contre moi.

Je le pousse sur le dos, sans aucune délicatesse et Peeta écarquille les yeux: « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Je tire sur son boxer avec impatience et Peeta soulève ses hanches pour m'aider. J'explique:

« Tu m'as fais jouir tellement fort que maintenant, il y a deux options. Soit je me laisse aller et m'endors dans les secondes qui suivent, soit je me ressaisis et je te suce ta bite, là tout de suite. »

Si je pensais que Peeta avait l'air surpris avant, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant.

« Tu veux que je te suce la bite ou pas ? » Je répète, perdant toute gêne que j'ai pu ressentir auparavant.

« Putain de merde, oui. » Me répond t-il.

Et parce que je n'ai aucune envie d'attendre et lui non plus, je le prends tout de suite dans ma bouche, le plus profondément qu'il m'est possible.

« Meeeeerde. » Peeta respire avec difficulté, je peux voir les muscles de son torse s'affaisser et remonter de façon sporadique.

Je n'ai pas fais ça souvent et surement jamais avec un tel entrain, mais justement, je suis déterminée comme jamais à le faire jouir avec autant de force qu'il m'a faite jouir.

Je m'agite, monte et descend sur lui, et ses mains viennent farfouiller mes cheveux. Il gémit, pousse des jurons et parle beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

« Oh .. Putain. Merde. Ohhhh .. Merde, merde .. »

C'est le moment de ma vengeance et je lève la tête pour lui renvoyer ses mots à la figure:

« Pas si facile de se taire, hein Peeta ? »

Il ne dit plus un mot mais ses mains s'enfoncent plus profondément dans mes cheveux, il ferme la bouche et se force à respirer par le nez, ce qui me ferait rire si je n'étais pas déterminée à le faire jouir fort et rapidement.

Je vois bien qu'il est à bout, à la limite de venir alors j'accélère le rythme. Je m'arrête quelque secondes pour lécher tout le long de ma main. Peeta a les yeux exorbités et me regarde, fasciné. Il murmure: « Putain de merde. »

Je recommence ensuite à le sucer, plus fort, et ma main droite s'enroule autour de son érection, accompagnant ma bouche. Cette fois, je sens que Peeta est à deux doigts de venir, et sa main trouve la mienne pour m'imposer un rythme plus rapide.

« Katniss .. » Dit Peeta. « Putain, là je vais venir .. Tu peux, si tu veux .. »

Je redouble d'entrain, mon cou commençant à me faire mal, mais lui fais comprendre que non, je ne vais pas me retirer maintenant. Ses yeux s'ouvre encore sous l'effet de la surprise, ne s'attendant surement pas à ce que je le finisse. Il grogne une fois, deux et répète mon prénom. Puis il éjacule dans ma bouche, accompagné de grognements et d'injures en tout genre.

Une fois finie, victorieuse, je me relève. Je prends un mouchoir sur la commode et crache dedans -on a beau dire ce qu'on veut, que c'est le fruit de son amour pour moi, ce truc est dégueulasse- avant de remonter vers lui. Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller à côté de lui et le regarde, victorieuse.

« Wow » Me fait Peeta, puis rigole. « C'était .. »

« Ouais » Je réponds, l'air bien trop détendu alors qu'à l'intérieur de moi, j'exulte.

« Je sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça. » Me dit-il en rigolant.

« Tu n'étais pas mal non plus. » Je lui réponds, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas trop sourire.

Nous nous regardons quelques secondes, tous les deux heureux de la tournure des événements.

« Je sais pas pour toi, » Me dit Peeta « mais je serais vraiment content de prendre l'option 1 de tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? Je me laisse aller et m'endors dans les secondes qui suivent ? »

J'hausse les épaules. « Ça me semble une bonne idée. » Puis je me relève et remets ma culotte.

« Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Me demande Peeta, dans mon dos. Je ne le vois pas mais je peux entendre à son ton qu'il est déçu.

« Je rentre chez moi. » Je réponds, pragmatique.

« Tu peux rester tu sais. »

Je lui lance un regard condescendant au dessus de mon épaule. Il rajoute: « Juste le temps qu'on se repose, qu'on reprenne nos forces. » Il voit que j'hésite puis se lève soudainement.

Il cherche son sac dans sa chambre, nu comme un ver. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça, coquine ? » Me demande Peeta, le sourire au lèvre.

« Ton petit cul blanc. » Je lui réponds.

Au lieu de prendre la mouche, il se met à tortiller ses fesses et je me remets à rire: « Rien ne te gêne toi ! »

Il sort de son sac un DVD vert et bleu dont je n'arrive pas distinguer le titre puis se remet dans le lit avec moi.

« Non, je n'ai pas de quoi être gêné. » Il rit et m'embrasse doucement avant de prendre ma lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche et la suçoter. « Toi non plus d'ailleurs. »

Je ravale un sourire et il m'embrasse à nouveau, sa main caressant mon cou: « Reste. » Me dit-il simplement.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre face à l'intensité de son regard. Heureusement, il sort de derrière son dos le DVD qu'il avait été chercher dans son sac:

« Et en plus j'ai l'intégrale des trois premières saisons de Doctor Who. » Renchérit-il, triomphant.

Je pourrais lui dire que ces DVDs, je les ai chez moi, que ces saisons, je les connais par cœur. Que je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai là, que si je voulais me reposer, je serais mieux à ma maison.

Et pourtant, je m'allonge à nouveau dans le lit de Peeta et ramène la couette vers moi.

« Je vais rester. » Je dis simplement. Il ne me répond pas qu'il est très heureux que je sois là, ni rien d'autre un peu fleur bleue mais son sourire m'en dit tout autant.

* * *

« Ce film était vraiment nul. » Dit Gale en fronçant son nez. « J'ai pensé à me casser en plein milieu mais toi, évidemment, tu étais complétement à fond. »

Gale et moi avons profité de notre samedi soir pour aller au cinéma avec Prim et Rory. Elle me tannait depuis bientôt deux semaines pour aller voir « Un jour ».

Je lève les yeux et voit qu'il me regarde. « Quoi, moi ? » Je réponds, étonnée. « Tu dois confondre avec Prim. »

Prim derrière moi renifle: « C'était tellement beau .. Mais tellement triste. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est morte. »

Rory rigole: « En plus, sa mort était vraiment conne. »

« T'es carrément insensible. » S'exclame Prim qui le pousse ensuite. « Il était dévasté. C'était l'amour de sa vie. En plus elle n'a jamais eu ce qu'elle voulait ! Oh ! » Prim recommence à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel à leurs chamailleries et Gale en profite pour renchérir: « Non, toi, Everdeen. Tu étais à fond dans le film. J'ai bien vu que tu ravalais tes larmes à la fin. »

« Complètement stupide. » Je marmonne et me sent rougir.

« Hey, » Me dit-il. « Y'a aucune honte. Même Rory qui fait tout pour embêter Prim a aimé le film. »

« Je n'ai pas aimé le film. » Je répète, insistant sur le « pas ». « C'était débile. Pourquoi quitter sa vie, se torturer comme il l'a fait ? »

« Parce que .. » Me dit Gale d'une façon qui laisse entendre que je suis stupide. « Il était amoureux ? »

« Oui et bien, être amoureux, ça craint. Si c'est la vraie morale de ce film, alors oui, j'ai aimé ce film. »

Je voudrais que Gale me lâche et qu'il retourne à ses occupations ou rejoigne Prim et Rory qui sont en train de rire maintenant derrière nous mais il n'en fait rien. Il me regarde bizarrement.

« L'amour c'est pas stupide. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. « Tais-toi Gale. Arrête moi ces minauderies. »

« Non, c'est pas stupide. Ça peut finir mal mais .. » Il shoote dans un caillou. « Ça peut aussi rendre extrêmement heureux. »

Je ne crois pas avoir entendu Gale être aussi sérieux depuis .. Je ravale ma salive. La dernière fois que l'on a parlé d'amour en tout sérieux c'était après l'enterrement de nos pères respectifs.

« Ouais. » Je réponds, mal à l'aise.

« Je sais bien que t'essayes vraiment d'esquiver la discussion, là. Je te connais assez quand même. » Il me sourit légèrement. « Katniss, c'est pas parce qu'avec ta mère, ça s'est finit .. »

« Ta gueule, Gale ! » Je réponds furieuse subitement. Mes joues rougissent mais c'est de colère, pas de gêne. De quel droit ramène t-il la dépression que ma mère a faite après la mort de mon père au tapis ? On n'en parle jamais. Jamais.

« Catnip, » Me dit Gale, et je vois bien qu'il essaye de se rattraper en utilisant mon surnom. « Je voulais pas te vexer. Juste .. Tu ne devrais pas .. Ok, ok. » Finit-il, voyant à mon regard qu'il n'a pas intérêt à en rajouter.

Le silence est super gênant pendant quelques instants et Gale finit par lâcher, bredouille: « J'ai une copine. Je veux dire .. nan, pas encore. Je suis amoureux. »

« Quoi ? » Je réponds, choquée, avant de me rappeler Madge. Tout de même, entendre que Gale est amoureux est une vraie surprise. Il n'avait jamais été très sérieux dans ses relations avant, tout comme moi. J'ai l'impression tout d'un coup de perdre un précieux soutien. « Oh »

« Je sais. » Dit Gale. « Juste .. Je voudrais que tu .. Enfin. Je suis sure que tu vas l'aimer. » Il rigole, sur de lui. « Tu vas voir. Tu vas pas en revenir. »

Je souris mollement. Bien sur que j'adore Madge.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit au fait ? » Je demande.

Il hausse les épaules. « Je sais pas trop. J'étais pas sure de moi, au début. Puis, je la connais depuis longtemps donc .. Je m'en rendais pas spécialement compte au début. Tu vois. »

Je rigole toute seule. Oui, je vois très bien. Le fait que Gale est complètement inconscient que je sais de qui il parle ramène ma bonne humeur.

« Rigole pas de moi ! » Se marre Gale, qui ne comprend rien à rien ce soir. « Je te dirai pas qui c'est ! Officiellement, dès que je serai sure qu'elle veut sortir avec moi, je te le dirai. Parce que si je me trompe, qu'elle ressent pas la même chose. »

Je passe ma main en dessous de son bras. « Je suis sure qu'elle ressent la même chose. Sure et certaine. » Je renchéris.

Gale me sourit et je crois qu'il sait que je sais.

« Alors t'es contente pour moi ? » Me demande t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Très contente. » Je réponds puis ne peux pas m'empêcher de le taquiner: « Ça a été dur à croire que quelqu'un est assez courageux pour te supporter mais bon. »

Il me pousse avec malice mais je vois bien qu'il est heureux.

« Hey, les gars ? » Nous appelle Rory, l'air de nous prendre pour des idiots. « Le Mac Do, c'est par là ! »

Gale et moi haussons les épaules et les suivons. Rory a mis son bras autour de Prim et celle-ci rigole bêtement: « Et ces deux là, c'est pour quand, tu crois ? » me demande Gale.

« Quoi ? »

« Rory et Prim. » Gale lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ils sont comme des frères et sœurs ! » Je rétorque.

« Catnip » Se marre Gale. « Lorsqu'il s'agit des mystères de l'amuuuuur .. » Il fait jouer ses sourcils, plein de malice. « T'es vraiment aveugle ! »

* * *

« Alooors. » Me dit Gale.

« Hum ? » Je marmonne, levant à peine la tête de mon livre.

Après que notre soirée ciné, Gale est resté dormir à la maison, ainsi que Rory. Ça semblait être une bonne idée sur le coup mais ensuite, il a décidé qu'il resterait bien pour le petit-déjeuner également et que pourquoi pas, prendre une douche et Oh ! Qu'est ce qui l'en empêche ? Regarder un film emmitouflé dans ma couette. _Ma _couette.

Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas l'habitude que Gale fasse de ma maison la sienne. Ça ne me dérange pas. Mais j'ai … en quelque sorte promis à Peeta qu'on se verrait cette après-midi.

Ou plutôt, il m'a envoyé des textos avec des propositions que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Des propositions qui me vont me faire mourir de combustion spontanée rien que d'y penser, là tout de suite, si je ne suis pas capable de faire partir Gale de la maison pour rejoindre Peeta.

Donc, j'ai dis à Gale que j'avais énormément de travail et que je n'étais pas en mesure de discuter avec lui. D'où le fait que je fixe la même page de ce bouquin d'histoire depuis une demi-heure. Évidemment, il n'a pas compris que je voulais juste qu'il s'en aille. Je me suis pourtant montré particulièrement désagréable, ne lui répondant que par des monosyllabes et des marmonnements.

Il est actuellement assis sur mon lit en train d'essayer d'apprendre seul à jongler. Avec des balles en mousse.

« Catnip ? » Je sens son regard fixe sur ma nuque et je suis obligée de tourner la tête.

« Humm ? » Je répète.

« Comment tu penses que les hommes ont inventé le sexe ? Je veux dire. » Il arrête de faire sauter ses balles en mousse et se gratte le peu de poils au menton qu'il a. « Hey coquine, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Merde, il me semble que tu es jolie. Je sens mon corps réagir d'une étrange manière, surtout dans la partie de mon hémisphère sud. Merde, c'est tout dur, qu'est ce que je fais de ça, maintenant ? »

Je roule des yeux de façon manifeste avant de me retourner vers mon livre.

« Non mais sérieusement, Catnip. » Il renchérit. « Comment est ce qu'ils ont commencé à être attirés les uns par les autres, d'abord. » Il prend une voix d'hommes des cavernes avant de continuer: « Ces monts graisseux qui pendouillent au niveau de ton torse sont magnifiques. »

« Gale. » Je rigole malgré moi. « Tu sais leur dialogue devait plutôt constituer à ' Oh, Humm, hum. Humpf. Humpffff '. » Je réponds et avant d'en être consciente, je suis en train de me gratter les aisselles dans une imitation parfaite du chimpanzé.

« Et puis, ils n'avaient pas les même standards de beauté. Alors, c'était qui la fille la plus canon du groupe chez eux ? Celle aux fesses les moins poilues ? »

« Gale. » Je reprends mon sérieux.

« Celle qui avait le plus de rythme lorsqu'ils dansaient sur la musique sauvage des grillons ? » Il écarquille les yeux. « Est ce que les grillons existaient déjà ? » Sa voix est étrangement aiguë et il secoue la tête avant de rajouter: « Mec, je me rends compte que je ne sais rien du tout des homo-sapiens et autres merdes. Je vais trouver un documentaire sur Youtube pour enrichir ma culture générale. »

Il fait mine de se lever pour allumer le PC.

« On a plus internet sur l'ordi depuis quelques jour. Ma … mère a oublié de payer la facture ce mois-ci. » Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? » Me demande Gale. « Et je suis sensée faire comment moi ? » Il prend son sac à dos puis me dit « Écoute, Catnip, on traînera ensemble une prochaine fois, ok ? Je vais rentrer là. » Il m'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne avant de passer la porte.

Et juste comme ça, il est parti.

Je lève le poing au ciel, triomphante avant de textoter Peeta: « Chez toi dans 10 minutes. »

* * *

**Note: Plusieurs petits messages: Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, favoris, etc. Ça me fait très plaisir :)**

**Deuxièmement, mes cours commencent à devenir très intenses et je suis débordée. Donc je ne pourrais pas vous fournir un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines, comme je l'avais fais auparavant. **

**Troisièmement, j'ai aussi perdu un peu de mon envie d'écrire ces derniers temps. J'ai eu une review particulièrement désagréable. Alors je ne vais pas abandonner cette fic pour autant, mais je pense que certaines personnes devraient savoir qu'ils ne sont pas obligés de laisser des reviews si c'est pour être désobligeants. Je ne vois pas ce que ça rapporte aux gens d'être méchants, de plus, je suis une vraie personne, pas un ordinateur et j'ai des sentiments donc pensez-y, s'il vous plait. Ça s'appelle du R-E-S-P-E-C-T.**

**Si ma fic ne vous plait pas, arrêtez de lire, je ne vous poursuivrez pas en justice. Si vous voulez que quelque chose d'autre se passe, et bien, écrivez vous-même votre propre fic. Tout simplement.**

**Quatrièmement: Je vais à l'avant première d'Hunger Games à Paris. Je voulais le partager avec de vrais fans. Hiii Haaa :D !**

**Merci & à la prochaine fois :).**

**Ps: Ah et ! J'espère que vous profitez de la romance et des petits moments mignons car ça va se corser dans les prochains chapitres ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

« La Belle et .. La Bêteeeee » chante une théière humanisée à l'écran. Je me retourne pour voir l'expression de Peeta. Celui-ci a les yeux écarté, un air de chien battu et la bouche pincée. Quel émotif.

« T'es sérieux ? » Je renifle bruyamment pour lui montrer mon mépris.

« Quoi ? » Me dit Peeta sur un voix étrangement aiguë. « Non, enfin .. » Il tousse pour essayer de retrouver un ton correct.

Au moment où je pense qu'il va rajouter quelque chose, il se contente d'hausser les épaules, l'air penaud. Il regarde la couette avant de relever les yeux vers moi, à travers ses mèches blondes, un sourire en coin.

Je lui pousse légèrement l'épaule. « T'es incroyable. » Je rigole.

Peeta se penche sur moi et se met à me parsemer le cou de baisers. « Ça je veux bien le croire » Il fait des bruits qui rappellent le ronronnement d'un chaton presque et je rigole à nouveau.

Je suis sur le point de répliquer quelque chose de cinglant lorsqu'on entend la porte d'entrée claquer bruyamment. Je sursaute et le regarde. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules puis d'attraper la télécommande.

« C'est ma mère qui a du rentrer plus tôt de la boulangerie. » Il m'explique en augmentant le son de la télévision. « Elle a des grosses migraines parfois. »

« Pourquoi tu augmentes le volume alors ? » Je demande.

« Shhh » Il me répond puis reprend, en chuchotant. « Juste au cas où, je ne préfère pas qu'elle nous entende. »

J'hoche la tête, pensive. Je me sens soudain mal à l'aise dans cette maison, presque nue dans le lit de Peeta, avec seulement son tee shirt trop grand pour me couvrir les épaules.

« Peut être que je devrais y aller. » Je déclare.

« Non, non, non, non .. » Me répond Peeta, l'air paniqué, oubliant totalement de chuchoter. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. La porte est fermée à clé. »

« Quand même. De toute façon, on ne fait rien d'important. » Je lui réponds.

« Quoi ? Regarder La Belle et la bête n'est pas important ? » Peeta porte une main sur son cœur, faignant d'être offusqué. Il s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose puis s'arrête. Un sourire malicieux s'étend sur ses lèvres.

Je fronce les sourcils et il lisse de son pouce, doucement, cette petite zone entre mes sourcils. « Ne râle pas, s'il te plait. » Puis, il fait glisser son pouce sur ma joue, sur mes lèvres. « Reste. » Il me sourit gentiment.

Ca fait au moins deux mois que nous avons .. cette routine Peeta et moi. Je sais que ces derniers temps, je ne me suis pas vraiment cantonnée à ce que j'avais dis que je ferai. C'était censé être seulement une fois par semaine, puis deux, puis trois.

Puis seulement pour le cul, puis c'est sympa de regarder un épisode de Doctor Who, et puis, pourquoi pas, un film. Et maintenant on regarde des vieux Disney, un dimanche après-midi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous n'avons rien fait de sexuel depuis au moins trois heures.

Je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi.

Peeta semble sentir ma décision car il me serre la main, puis prend une grande inspiration avant de commencer: « Katniss .. »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire car la poignée tourne puis trois grands coups font trembler la porte et me font remonter la couverture jusqu'à mon menton.

« Peeta ! » crie une voix que je reconnais être celle de sa mère. « Ouvre cette porte ! »

Peeta ne répond rien mais saute du lit en un seul mouvement. Il me regarde, l'air affolé, avant de faire de grands gestes vers sa baie vitrée qui donne sur le jardin. Il veut que j'y aille ?

« Quoi ? » Je murmure. « Non ! »

Il me plaque la main sur la bouche avant que je puisse pousser un autre son et me regarde d'un air implorant.

« Peeta ! » Hurle sa vieille mégère de l'autre côté de la porte. Je me dépêche de me rhabiller, les mains tremblantes. Mon jean est coincé au niveau du pied. Putain de slim !

« Attends maman, trente secondes ! » Répond t-il en se rhabillant lui aussi en quatrième vitesse.

J'ai envie de lui dire que j'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça, que c'est surement l'expérience la plus humiliante de toute ma vie. Qu'il peut tout simplement lui dire de partir ! J'ai l'impression de n'être pour lui qu'une, qu'une .. seulement une grosse honte, une énorme erreur.

Je voudrais faire du bruit en me rhabillant, claquer la porte, pousser des injures mais évidemment, ce n'est pas le moment alors je lui lance seulement un regard assassin. Ses yeux sont suppliants. Pour me supplier de quoi ? De l'excuser ou de sortir plus vite ?

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, espèce d'idiot ? » Sa mère tambourine à la porte. « J'ai un double des clés dans ma chambre, soit tu m'ouvres tout de suite, soit je vais la chercher. » Menace t-elle pendant que je m'échappe par la baie vitrée. J'ai à peine eu le temps de camoufler mes affaires.

Je suis plaquée contre le mur et ne voit plus rien mais je suis encore capable d'entendre Peeta déverrouiller la porte en murmurant ses plus plates excuses. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il s'excuse à elle ! Elle ! C'est moi qui suis pieds nus planquée dans son jardin !

La porte grince en s'ouvrant et je me fige inconsciemment lorsque j'entends un claquement aigu, puissant. Peeta ne dit plus rien. Est ce qu'elle vient juste de le frapper ?

Mes yeux commencent à s'humidifier lorsque j'entends une deuxième gifle retentir. Toute ma haine s'évapore. Elle est train de le frapper. Elle est vraiment en train de le faire.

« Qu'est ce que tu étais en train de faire que tu ne voulais pas me montrer, hum ? » Elle parle très bas et très calmement et je suis obligée de tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Faire des coloriages comme une fillette de cinq ans ? »

Je peux entendre Peeta répondre quelque chose mais bien trop bas pour que je puisse discerner ses mots. Ma gorge se sert. Ce ton .. Ce n'est pas Peeta. Ce n'est pas le Peeta sur de lui, drôle et charmeur que je connais. Ce n'est pas lui.

« Combien de fois je t'ai dis que le dessin c'était pour les petites filles ? » Renchérit-elle. « Parfois je me demande si tu as vraiment quelque chose dans le pantalon. Juste comme ton père. » Encore une gifle. « Une trop grande gueule pour une petite tapette. »

J'entends des pas dans la pièce, des objets qui s'écrasent sur le sol. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Peeta ne réagit pas ? Oh Peeta, réagis s'il te plait.

Ma poitrine contractée, je cherche l'air qui semble avoir quitté mes poumons. Mais elle ne peut pas m'entendre, elle ne doit pas m'entendre. Je suis soudain terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle m'entende.

Sa mère est en train de fouiller ses affaires sans aucune délicatesse et elle n'épargne rien sur son passage, des tiroirs s'ouvrent, des cahiers s'écrasent par terre. Je vois dans ma vision périphérique une trousse de feutres tomber pour ensuite rouler vers moi.

« Où est ce qu'il est ? » Siffle t-elle, perfide.

« Maman s'il te plait. » Demande Peeta, sa voix un mélange entre calme et paniquée, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu chez lui avant. « Maman, ne fais pas ça. »

« Je sais qu'il doit être quelque part. » Elle se met soudainement à hurler : « Je t'avais dit d'arrêter Peeta, je te l'avais dis ou pas ? »

Je crois qu'elle va le frapper à nouveau lorsqu'un long silence suit ses paroles. Je me mets à paniquer soudainement. Est-ce qu'elle sait que je suis là ?

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Demande t-elle, la voix blanche. Peeta ne répond pas.

Encore une gifle. « Je t'ai posé une question ! » Elle le frappe encore et je porte mes mains à mes oreilles pour ne pas entendre ça. A ce moment précis, je suis reconnaissante d'avoir la mère que j'ai. Je ne pourrais jamais la pardonner pour nous avoir abandonné Prim et moi après la mort de mon père, ni pour nous délaisser comme elle le fait encore aujourd'hui. Mais jamais, jamais, elle n'a porté la main sur l'une de nous deux.

« Est-ce que tu vas parler ou je ramène le rouleau à pâtisserie ? » Le nargue sa mère. « Est-ce que tu as ramené une fille ici ? »

Un cri m'échappe et je me fige, les mains sur la bouche. Mais sa mère continue d'hurler contre Peeta, inconsciente que je suis juste à côté d'elle. Elle a trouvé quelque chose à moi.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de ramener l'une de tes trainées à la maison, est ce qu'on est d'accord ? »

Encore un silence pesant s'ensuit. Puis sa mère murmure : « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une fille voudrait être vue avec toi. Regarde toi. Tu fais pitié, recroquevillé sur toi-même, pas assez homme pour te défendre. Qui voudrait de toi, hein ? » Son rire sadique retentit dans mes oreilles. Puis elle reprend : « Je te défends de ramener une de tes trainées ici ! A partir de maintenant, tu vas me rendre cette clé, tu ne t'enfermeras plus dans ta chambre. On ne peut pas te faire confiance. »

Des bruits de pas puis une porte qui claque. J'attends, le cœur qui bat la chamade. Elle est partie. Elle est partie, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi Peeta ne vient-il pas me chercher ?

Je ferme les yeux et essaye de calmer ma respiration irrégulière. Essaye de comprendre tout ce qui vient de se passer. Non, ce n'est pas le moment. Pas maintenant.

« Katniss » Murmure Peeta, qui m'a prise pas surprise. C'est la première fois, d'habitude sa démarche lourde annonce son arrivée et doit faire fuir tous les animaux à la ronde.

J'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver devant un Peeta honteux, les yeux et les joues rouges. J'ai envie de le saisir et de le ramener contre moi, effacer tout ce qu'il vient de se passer mais je ne sais pas comment il réagirait. L'une de ses pommettes est en train de changer de couleur. Il va avoir un bleu bientôt.

« Katniss, tu dois t'en aller. » Me dit-il d'une voix cassée.

« Non. » Je réponds juste, incapable de former une phrase censée.

« Si, tu dois t'en aller maintenant. » Il soupire. « S'il te plait. Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voit. » Il ravale sa salive et je regarde sa pomme d'Adam bouger, ses mâchoires se crisper.

Il se penche et m'embrasse doucement. En même temps, ses deux mains poussent des affaires dans les miennes, mon sac à dos et mes baskets. Je ne réponds pas au baiser bien que j'en meurs d'envie. Mon cerveau est déconnecté. Je ne sais pas comment procéder maintenant. Comment est-on censé réagir lorsqu'on a été témoin de ce que j'ai vu ?

« Va t'en. » Continue Peeta. Je saisis mes affaires et mets mes baskets sous l'œil de Peeta. Je me relève et le regarde.

Il baisse les yeux et porte sa main à sa joue, dans une vaine tentative de cacher son bleu naissant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je touche son biceps et le presse gentiment. Ma main descend jusqu'à la sienne et la saisit fermement. Puis je la lâche.

Je suis en train de partir lorsque j'entends la voix penaude de Peeta derrière moi : « Tu vas m'appeler ? »

Il a l'air tellement incertain, tellement défaitiste. « Bien sur » Je réponds, m'étranglant presque en répondant. « Bien sur Peeta. »

Il serre les lèvres et hoche la tête puis répond seulement : « Vas-y. Dépêche-toi s'il te plait. »

Je rentre chez moi alors que la pluie commence à tomber. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je prends plusieurs détours avant de revenir à ma maison.

Lorsque je passe le seuil de la porte, trempée et tremblante, Prim me saute dessus : « Katniss, tu étais où ? Il est 20h ! Tu répondais pas à ton téléphone ! »

Je la serre contre mon tee-shirt mouillé, reconnaissante que quelqu'un qui m'aime m'attende lorsque je rentre chez moi.

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons chez moi maintenant avec Peeta. Je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans sa chambre. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit pressé que je revienne non plus.

Evidemment, c'était impossible de le cacher à Prim. Il a bien fallu que je lui dise. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire, ce qu'elle m'a récompensé d'un regard qui questionnait de façon évidente ma sanité d'esprit.

« Laisse moi récapituler » M'avait-elle répondu sarcastiquement. « Tu sors avec Peeta putain de Mellark mais tu veux t'en cacher. Hum. Hum, très bien. »

Mais à ma surprise, elle n'avait pas plus insisté que ça. En fait, elle n'avait pas insisté sur grand-chose depuis le soir où je suis rentrée trempée et sanglotante pour ensuite m'effondrer dans ses bras.

Il n'empêche qu'en les voyant tous les deux, là, en train de rire et jouer à Just Dance, me rend toute bizarre. J'essaye d'étaler le nutella sur les tartines sans y prêter attention.

« Je suis la reine du dancefloor, » Proclame Peeta, se moquant ouvertement de ma petite sœur. « tu peux pas test ! »

Prim s'acharne, une perle de sueur coulant le long de son front : « Tu triches ! » S'insurge-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde, les yeux rivés à l'écran. « Tu triches ! Je voix bien que tu bouges seulement la manette ! »

Peeta rigole et le score le laisse grand vainqueur. Il lève les mains au ciel, prétendant recevoir une couronne imaginaire et la pose sur sa tête : « Je m'autoproclame .. »

« Tricheur ! » Le coupe Prim. « Katniss ! Katniss ! Tu l'as vu, dis moi que tu l'as vu ? »

J'hausse les épaules, ne sachant absolument pas comment les départager.

« J'en étais sure ! » Me répond-elle. « Je ne veux jamais avoir de petit copain, si c'est pour me rendre aussi .. aussi .. aveugle que toi ! »

Elle lui saute ensuite au cou pour lui arracher sa manette, proclamant qu'il ne la mérite pas. Il se débat comme il peut pendant que je tente de finir les sandwichs. Elle vient juste d'appeler Peeta mon petit copain.

Je dois zoner pendant quelques minutes parce qu'ensuite Peeta est en train d'agiter une main devant mon visage. Prim rigole avec lui, une blague à mes dépens sans doute, et je cligne des yeux.

« Les sandwichs sont prêts. » Je dis simplement.

Peeta prend le sien et mord joyeusement dedans. Il m'embrasse le coin de la bouche avant de me faire un clin d'œil, puis reprend sa discussion avec Prim.

Je le regarde mâcher son pain au nutella, ses cheveux blonds tombant en boucles sur son front, ses yeux rieurs qui retransmettent tout le bonheur qu'il a d'être ici, à trainer avec moi, avec ma sœur. Sa mâchoire bouge, se contracte et mon regard se fixe sur sa subtile barbe de quelques jours. J'ai envie de promener mes mains dessus, la caresser du bout des doigts.

Et tout d'un coup j'ai envie de lui faire plein d'autres choses encore.

Je le prends par la main et l'emmène sans cérémonie à l'étage, bien qu'il ne semble pas s'en plaindre. J'entends vaguement le rire de Prim derrière nous mais je n'y fais pas attention et je ferme la porte de ma chambre avec force derrière Peeta et moi.

Sans un mot toujours, je le pousse contre le mur et l'embrasse à plein bouche. Il a le gout de pain et de nutella, évidemment. Mes mains s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux et les siennes m'attrapent par les hanches.

« J'ai envie de toi » Je lui dis, le cœur battant.

Il ne perd pas de temps et me soulève délicatement pour me poser sur le lit puis vient coller son corps contre le mien. Il se frotte contre moi, une de ses mains s'insinue sous mon tee-shirt pour remonter à mon soutien-gorge.

« Attends » Je lui dis avant de me relever et d'enlever mon tee-shirt et mon soutien-gorge en même temps. Il gémit à la vue de ma poitrine exposée et prend tout de suite mon sein en bouche.

« Ohhh .. » Je souffle, les yeux mi-clos. « Humm .. Peeta. »

Mes deux mains trouvent les bords de son tee shirt et le remonte pour ensuite s'attaquer à son pantalon. En regardant son jean, il n'y a pas de doute qu'il est aussi prêt que moi. Je caresse son érection et il siffle en réponse.

« Putain Katniss ! » Il descend mon pantalon et enlève mes chaussettes d'un geste précis. « J'ai envie de toi aussi. Tu te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu me fais. »

Il me repousse contre le lit et recommence à titiller ma poitrine avec sa langue puis mordille très légèrement mon mamelon.

« Oh ! » Je souffle, frotte mes jambes l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de soulager le désir qui monte en moi.

Puis Peeta m'embrasse en dessous de la poitrine, le ventre, puis mon nombril, une main caressant toujours mon sein et je comprends ses intentions.

« Non, Peeta. » J'halète presque. « J'ai envie de toi .. »

Il lève la tête et me regarde curieusement, mais sa main ne quitte pas ma poitrine.

« Vraiment envie. J'ai envie qu'on .. » Je lève les yeux au ciel, gênée de devoir faire ça. Faire l'amour semble vraiment trop .. gnan gnan. « J'ai envie qu'on .. Qu'on le fasse ? » Je rajoute, incertaine. Je peux sentir mes joues s'échauffer.

Sa main arrête soudainement ses caresses et Peeta s'écarte de moi. Il me regarde et je me mords la lèvre. Je pensais qu'il serait bien plus content que ça.

« Katniss. » Il dit simplement puis se rassoit sur son lit. « Ce n'est pas que .. Putain. » Il souffle. « J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça. »

Mon ventre se contracte face au rejet que je suis en train d'essuyer et je rentre sous les couvertures, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Peeta est sur moi automatiquement.

« Katniss, Katniss, » Me dit-il, essayant d'attirer mon regard. « Bien sur que j'ai envie de toi. Putain ! Tu sais pas combien j'ai envie de toi, ok ? »

Il prend ma main et la pose sur son érection. Mes joues s'échauffent et bien malgré moi je le regarde. Il se mord la lèvre, incertain.

« Tu peux pas nier combien j'en ai envie. Mais ce que tu comprends pas Katniss .. » Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, ses boucles que j'adore, avant de reprendre : « Parfois .. Non, pas parfois. Je sais, je sais très bien, que toi et moi, on est pas sur la même longueur d'onde, ok ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais il m'interrompt : « Laisse moi finir, d'accord ? » Me demande t-il gentiment. « Moi, j'ai envie de plus que ça. J'ai pas envie de me cacher éternellement. J'en ai jamais eu envie. J'ai envie .. d'être avec toi, tout simplement. »

Il souffle puis reprend, l'air abattu : « Je te blâme pas, pour ne pas vouloir ça avec moi .. Sincèrement, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai envie. Je suis prêt à prendre tout ce que tu as à me donner. Mais si on fait ça, maintenant, et qu'ensuite tu juges que tu n'as plus envie de me voir .. Je sais pas comment je m'en remettrai. Tu comprends ? »

Et je comprends, je le comprends vraiment. En regardant cet homme, je me rends compte à quel point il est doux, attentif, drôle. Foncièrement gentil. Il mérite tellement plus que ce que j'ai à lui offrir. Je voudrais qu'il puisse avoir tout ce qu'il désire.

Et je veux qu'il ait tout ce qu'il désire. Mais je veux être celle qui lui donne. L'idée même que ce ne soit pas moi qui lui donne me rend folle. Alors je lui réponds : « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Peeta me regarde, plein d'espoir, puis répond, hésitant : « Un .. cinéma ? Rien que toi et moi ? »

Un cinéma, il n'y en a qu'un seul en ville, c'est là où tous nos amis vont. Ça veut dire se montrer devant tout le monde. Il essayera surement de me voler un ou deux baisers, comme à son habitude, insensible aux remarques autour de lui. Il veut être mon petit ami. Officiellement.

J'hésite pendant une longue période et Peeta se rétracte : « Je n'aurais jamais du te demander ça .. »

« C'est d'accord » Je réponds sur un coup de tête. « C'est d'accord. »

Il sourit d'une façon que je n'avais jamais vue avant, ses yeux grands et plein de vie, ses fossettes plus marquées que jamais. « Demain ? » Il demande, optimiste.

Je rigole car il est irrésistible, et que d'ailleurs, je n'essaye même pas de résister. Je ravale ma nervosité pour me laisser gagner par son bonheur. « Demain. » Je confirme.

Il rigole puis me serre dans ses bras, se collant contre mon corps, sa tête dans mon cou. Il respire mon odeur puis murmure : « Demain. »

* * *

« Je suis horrible. Horriblement moche. »

« Tu es pas sérieuse, Katniss » Prim lève les yeux au ciel. « Cette robe est super sur toi. »

Sauf que les robes, ce n'est pas mon genre. On dirait Barbie va à un gala de charité.

« Prim, je ne peux pas porter ça » Je commence à paniquer furieusement.

Prim lève les mains comme pour se rendre : « Pas de problème, t'inquiètes. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous avons choisi Prim et moi un petit haut qui laisse voir la naissance de mes seins et un jean moulant. Je me sens déjà moins nerveuse.

Je laisse Prim me maquiller pour ensuite enlever tout ce qu'elle a mis, ayant peur d'en faire trop. Alors Prim râle et me remaquille encore une fois. Mais c'est encore pire, tout ce noir autour de mes yeux, j'ai l'air d'un panda.

« Le zoo va venir me mettre en cage si tu me permets d'y aller comme ça » Je dis à Prim. Je regarde ma montre, mon bus est dans une demi-heure. Ensuite je rejoindrai Peeta au cinéma. Un samedi soir. Rien qu'à deux. Comme petit ami et petite amie. Je sens la nervosité remonter en moi.

Prim interprète mal cette nervosité et le met sur le compte de mon maquillage raté. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas Katniss, il nous reste du temps, on va trouver. » et j'ai l'impression d'être Jack Bauer qui, en 24 heures chrono, doit absolument découvrir la solution qui sauvera le monde.

Elle me maquille plus légèrement, de l'eyeliner et du mascara et je me regarde dans le miroir.

« Je suis pas mal. » Je réponds et j'entends Prim souffler de soulagement.

« Bien sur que tu es pas mal » Répond-elle hautainement. « C'est moi qui t'ai maquillée. »

Je suis sur le point de lui rappeler le panda de tout à l'heure quand on sonne à la porte.

« Peeta vient te chercher ? » Me demande Prim.

J'hausse les épaules, peut être ayant mal compris, puis descend l'escalier. Je me regarde dans le miroir avant d'ouvrir, lisse mon tee-shirt et remet bien mes cheveux que j'ai laissé tomber en boucles sur mes épaules. Je me souris à moi-même. Je suis la petite amie de Peeta. Je peux faire ça.

Mais lorsque j'ouvre la porte, ce n'est pas Peeta devant moi. C'est sa mère.

* * *

**NA: Ok, je suis un peu démoniaque, je ne vais pas mentir. ****Merci pour vos reviews, favoris, et follows. Franchement ça me va droit au cœur. ****Posez moi vos questions en commentaire et j'y répondrais avec plaisir !**

**Au fait .. Plus très longtemps avant la sortie de Catching Fire. Qui d'autre est pressé comme moi ? :D**

** Hiiiiiii !**

**PS: J'ai écrit un OS, inspirée par Halloween. Allez le voir si le cœur vous en dit. Mais c'est bien plus sombre que cette fic. Mais bon, c'est Halloween ;)**


End file.
